


Unofficial Brothers

by Lislmf123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Come Marking, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest Kink, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Sexual Confusion, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lislmf123/pseuds/Lislmf123
Summary: Derek moves in with the Stilinski's after his family dies in an accidental fire. Derek and Stiles never got along as kids. Derek leaves for College and Stiles is relieved. However, when Derek returns,  Stiles finds himself strangely attracted to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention this story has kind of a incest kink to it. 
> 
> Now, Stiles and Derek aren't brothers by blood or even marriage. They don't even refer to each other as brother. However, they live together and have since their young teens so there is a little incest feel I guess in that fact that they have lived together and both consider Stiles dad, dad. 
> 
> I just wanted to clear that up before you begin reading.
> 
> I'm still currently working on this story and not sure how many chapter there will be total but so far, there are 11 chps.
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts on the story! :)
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________

The sound of a car door being slammed shut followed by some neighborhood dogs barking off in the distance due to the intrusion could be heard through the living room walls where Stiles had been sitting.

He ended the game of Batman Arkham Knights he had been playing on his PlayStation, saving his spot before turning the screen off.

Stiles took a deep breath as he awaited his fated doom.

He knew any moment his curse of an Unofficial Brother was going to walk through that front door and give him hell like he did as a teen.

Stiles set his controller on the coffee table and stood up in his spot just as the front door creaked open and a large guy came in with a duffel bag over his shoulder, peeking around the room, taking in the scenery.

The mystery guy glanced over at Stiles and froze as if not expecting someone to be standing there just a few feet away.

Just as Stiles was going to tell the stranger he had the wrong house, a smiled formed on the man's lips as if he recognized the teen.

"Hey buddy." The stranger said playfully, coming over to where Stiles stood, run his free hand over the teen's hair, messing it up a bit.

Once he had his fill, the man stepped back a bit looking Stiles over and then lightly slapped his clothed chest.

"Look at you, finally gain some muscle I see. Looks good on." He voiced showing off his pearly whites.

It wasn't till that very moment when Stiles got a good look at the guy’s face and rich green eyes that it suddenly clicked.

The teen's eyes widened and his mouth formed into an o shape, in shock.

This was not the same Derek he remembered as a teen. This Derek looked older, taller, had a more muscular built, definitely more body hair.

Derek's once angler, sharp jawline was now smoothed out with dark facial hair in the form of a beard making him look softer. His black leather jacket, tight blue jeans and combat boots were traded in for a white v neck shirt and pair of knee length khaki shorts, showing off his hairy legs, followed with a pair of white sneakers.

His once tough appearance was replaced with a more approachable one. He looked like a totally different guy. Derek didn't look like a rebelling teen anymore, he looked like a man.

"Who are you and what did you do to Derek?" Stiles said baffled.

Derek let out a warm laugh.

"You always did have a sense of humor on you." He replied as he set his duffel bag down on the floor by his feet.

"I see you changed, physically. Your muscles are bigger and you have a beard." Stiles stated, gulping as he did another look over, taking in the whole package.

Derek chuckled before bringing a hand up to his hair covered cheek.

"Indeed I do. I wasn't sure if I should keep it or not. I was thinking of shaving it…" He said, rubbing his fingers over the scruff on his face.

"But dad thinks it looks distinguished and it's starting to grow on me. So maybe I'll keep it for a bit."

"Dad? You call my father your dad?" Stiles questioned in disbelief, feeling a bit defensive.

"Well, yeah. He is in a way. Is that okay with you?" Derek asked as he eyed the teen over, noticing Stiles once relaxed posture was now stiff.

"I don't know how I feel about that." Stiles confessed.

"You know I call you my little brother." Derek added, trying to ease the tension that now sat in the room.

"What?"

"People asked in school about my family. What was I supposed to say? The family I had died in a fire and some sheriff took me in with his teenage son?" Derek argued.

"Yes. Yes you are."

Derek frowned a bit at this.

"I've changed Stiles. I've grown. I thought maybe you did too. I would like us to get pass this bad blood we had as kids."

Before Stiles could respond his dad entered the room interrupting their conversation.

"Hey, look whose back." John said happily, grinning widely as he wrapped his arms around Derek in a big bear hug.

"Hey dad." Derek responded, smiling brightly, giving John's back a couple of manly pats through the hug.

"Dad?" The teen repeated, irritated.

Stiles didn't like Derek calling HIS father dad or that his father was so accepting of it. He didn't like it one bit.

He watched annoyed as they hug, folding his arms into his chest and narrowing his eyes at Derek.

To him, Derek was still very much his enemy. He might have had his father fooled but he was not fooling Stiles. Derek's physically appearance might have changed but that didn't change the jerk that hid underneath.

*****

"What right does he have to call MY dad, dad?!” Stiles vented to Scott, as he lay back on his best friend's bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, he lost his real family when he was young and has lived with you guys ever since. So, you're probably the closest thing to a family he has now. Call me crazy, but I think it makes sense that he would think of your dad as a father figure for him because in a way he was." Scott voiced across the room, as he dribbled a small air filled basketball on the carpet before jumping up and taking a shot at the net suction cupped to the back of his bedroom door.

The ball swooshed into the hoop and Scott celebrated doing a little "raise the roof" dance move with his arms as a smug look came over his face.

Stiles eyes were glued to the ceiling with his head still deep in his thoughts.

"Just because he comes back all ripped and grows some hair on his face, looking all manly and handsome with that infectious smile of his, doesn't give him the right to..."

"Handsome? Dude, you think your brother is handsome?" Scott interrupted, giving his friend a questioning look as he bent down to retrieve the basketball from the ground.

"Wha-no. I mean, I guess. I mean, I can see how women might flock to him but I don't..." Stiles stopped mid-sentence moved his eyes from the ceiling over to his friend who was back to dribbling the ball.

Scott gave him an amused look.

"Wait, brother? Listen Scott, let's get one thing straight, Derek is not and will never be my brother." He argued.

Scott laughed breaking eye contact as he took another shot with the ball. The ball bounced off the hoop this time but he didn't care, he was enjoying Stiles discomfort on the subject.

"You got the hots for your brother from another mother." He teased.

"Another mother and dad." Stiles corrected, as he sat up on the bed, grabbing the ball off the ground as it rolled over by his feet.

"So you admit that you like him." Scott voiced amused, taking a seat in his computer chair.

Stiles took a shot completely missing the hoop and even the door for that matter, knocking a picture frame off Scott's dresser in the process.

"Oh shit." The teen voiced, getting up from his spot and picking up the old picture of him and Scott acting goofy, off the ground.

He made sure it wasn't cracked before setting it back into its rightful place.

Scott picked up the loose ball and aimed it at his friend, smacking him in the butt with it, grabbing his attention back.

"Stiles?"

"Okay fine, he's attractive, happy?" He snapped.

A smile grew over Scott's lips at the confession.

"But it doesn't change the fact that he is a jerk and I don't like him." Stiles added.

Scott busted out laughing as his friend tossed the ball at his head, which he quickly blocked with his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles stumbled into the entrance way of the kitchen rubbing his tired eyes as he observed his surroundings. Derek was there, fully dressed wearing a dark blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans, leaning back against the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in hand.

The sound of feet shuffling against the tile floor grabbed Derek's attention away from his morning brew. He glanced up towards the doorway to find Stiles standing there looking like a zombie. Stiles hair was a mess, strains tossed every which way. He was wearing a red wrinkled Marvel shirt and pair of baggy pajama pants.

"Morning Sleepy head." Derek voiced amused, as he looked over Stiles appearance.

"You're still here? I thought I was having a nightmare." The teen said groggily.

Derek chuckled.

"Nope, here in the flesh. I made some coffee if you want some." He announced, before taking a sip of his brew.

"You can cut the act now, my dad isn't around." Stiles replied as he came further into the kitchen and opened a cabinet door in search of some cereal.

"Stiles, I'm being genuine. I'm trying here. Would it kill you to do the same?"

Stiles turned to face Derek with a box of Lucky Charms in hand.

"Yes, yes it would."

Derek frowned at this sitting his cup on the counter.

"Good morning!" John said, walking into the room in his full sheriff uniform.

"Morning, I made you some coffee." Derek said, handing the Sheriff a fresh cup of Joe.

John took a big sip and soon after a smile formed to his lips.

"Ahh, thanks son."

"Son?" Stiles grumbled under his breath as he tore the top of the cereal box open, ripping a little more than necessary, followed by opening the plastic bag inside, sticking his hand inside to grab some dry cereal.

"Now you're calling him son?" He voiced irritated before popping some of the dry mix of marshmallows into his mouth.

"I see someone is still a grump in the morning." John teased his son, giving Stiles side a playful hit.

Stiles pulled back from his father's touch and rolled his eyes, heading out the room as Derek and the sheriff shared a laugh.

*****

"You will like her." Derek said as Stiles came back into the kitchen to grab a bowl for his cereal.

"I'm sure I will." John replied, before taking another sip from his cup.

"Like Who?" Stiles asked, suddenly curious.

"Derek's got a girlfriend." John announced as he walked over to the sink to place his empty mug inside.

"Really?" Stiles voiced in shock, as his eyes meet Derek's.

Derek's friendly face harden slightly at Stiles sarcasm.

"You suckered someone into dating you, how did you ever manage that?" Stiles asked amused, breaking eye contact as he went to the fridge to grab the milk.

"Stiles!" The sheriff warned, giving his son a disapproving look.

Derek waved the insult off.

"It's fine. He is welcomed to his opinion. Her name is Braeden. She is a sophomore in college, studying to become a doctor."

Derek watched as Stiles huffed and opened up a drawer to take a spoon out. He waited till Stiles glanced back up at him to continue.

"And for your information Stiles, she approached me. No trickery, gags or ties needed." He added, smirking at Stiles distaste.

John chuckled.

Stiles gave Derek a blank look.

"Do I look like I care?" He snapped, holding the milks carton in one hand and his bowl with his spoon and the other as he headed back out to his cereal.

John let out a stressed sigh.

"Sorry Derek. I don't know what has gotten into him lately."

"It's okay. I think I know what it is. I'll talk to him later, when he is more awake."

"That's a good idea."

*****

"I mean, who the hell does he think he is using our appliances, making our coffee, acting like he owns the place?" Stiles bickered, his face all flushed and sweaty from playing an intense game of lacrosse with his friend Scott.

Well, more like an intense game of Scott blocking the goal as Stiles took shot after shot at it, frustrated.

"Making coffee, brutal. I can see why you hate the guy." Scott voiced sarcastically.

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?" Stiles snapped, as he took another shot, this time aiming more for his friend than the net.

"Look, I get you two haven't gotten along in the past but is he really that bad?"

"Yes, he is. And did you know my dad is now calling him son? He doesn't deserve the damn title." He said; tossing his stick on the ground, followed by his helmet and gloves.

"So, I take it the game is over." Scott replied, as Stiles started walking off the field.

*****

Stiles marched up the stairs, all sweaty in his lacrosse uniform, ready to take a nice hot shower and get cleaned off.

With the bathroom in site he started to undress as he walked down the hallway, lifting his sweaty shirt up past his shoulders. Stiles sight became blinded as he pulled the shirt over his head.

BAM!

He ran into something hard, falling back a bit.

Stiles was sure he was going to fall on his ass. He cringed bracing himself for the impact when someone grabbed his arm, steadying him.

Stiles pulled his shirt back down so that the gathered material was now sitting coiled up around his neck and he could see.

He glared when his eyes landed on his savior, Derek.

"You okay there?" He asked smirking.

Stiles was about to say a snippy remark when he caught sight of what his sort of brother was wearing, or should I say not wearing.

Derek was still wearing his blue jeans from earlier however he was now shirtless. His built torso was opening for Stiles viewing pleasure.

Stile eyes scanned his bare skin, taking in his full beauty, starting at the little bit of dark hairs that sat in the middle of his pecks, showing his maturity.

His nipples were a nice pink shade and hard as rocks. Then there was his dreamy four pack, his pronounced hip bones and the dark hair trial that started at the bottom of his belly button and went further down into his snug jeans.

"Jesus, you're built like the Hulk. What are you on, steroid or something?" Stiles blurted out before he could stop himself.

Derek laughed amused.

"No, but thanks for the compliment. I just hit the gym a lot."

"Whatever." Stiles replied dully, letting his eyes drifted over Derek's body once more before pulling his eyes away completely and yanking his arm out of Derek's hold walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

He leaned back against the door and took a deep breath.

"Holly shit."

Once he calmed his raging heart rate, he reopened his eyes and looked down at the boner that was now poking against his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles pulled the shower curtain opened and turned the knob on in the faucet. The water sprayed down onto the tiled ground, slowly warming up as he undressed, taking his dirty clothes off and tossing them into the hamper that sat in the corner of the bathroom.

Stiles extended his hand out into the shower testing the temperature out on his hand. Once it felt warm enough he stepped inside and pulled the curtain close, letting the now hot water beat down on his dirt and sweat covered body.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes letting all stress leave his body and mind. He grabbed the bar of soap off of its ceramic holder and began to rub it all over his body, letting it turn into a thick lather on his skin. He made sure to run the lather all over his body ridding himself of the filth that once sat on it. Everywhere except his dick.

Stiles refused to pay any attention to the boner he was sporting. He eyed it as if it was his enemy. Watching as water droplets fell from the pink, hard tip before dripping onto the ground.

He worked hard on removing the grime, sweat and impure thoughts that once ran through his head.

Stiles convinced himself it was the combination of physical exertion and overheating while playing lacrosse that caused his dick to become hard; that Derek's insane built had nothing to do with it.

*****

Once Stiles felt satisfied with his thoughts over the situation and confident he was fully clean and smelling fresh, he turned off the water and reached out to the drying rack, grabbing a big, white towel to wrap around his waist.

Stiles stepped out of the shower, onto the cold titled floor and began searching for something to wear. It was at that very moment he realized his big mistake. He forgot to grab a change of clothes from his room.

He cursed under his breath and slowly opened the bathroom door, peeking out to make sure the coast was clear.

The hallway was empty and silent. Stiles waited a moment longer to make sure it was safe before quickly heading over to his bedroom.

*****

He let out a sigh of relief once he had his door shut and turned around, dropped his towel on the ground.

"Dude, What the hell?" Scott yelled out, alerting Stiles that he wasn't alone.

Stiles screamed in surprised, and yanked his towel off the ground, working swiftly to put it back on as his friend covered his eyes in horror.

"Scott, what are you doing in my room?!" He called out embarrassed, as his cheek filled up with color.

"Your dad let me in. I didn't think you were going to be walking in naked." Scott voiced, wrinkling his face up in disgust.

"I forgot my clothes."

"What's wrong, what's going on? I heard screaming." Derek asked, barging through the room.

His eyes glanced back and forth between the two teenage boys, as Stiles held on tighter to his towel feeling very naked.

Thankfully Derek was fully dressed this time. That made one of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this your boyfriend?" Derek asked, coming to his own conclusions noticing Scott was laying stomach down on the bed, while Stiles stood in his room with just a towel, hanging lowly on his hips.

"Boyfriend? Whoa, I'm straight. I can't speak for others in the room, but I don't swing that way." Scott argued, hopping off the bed as if the mattress was on fire.

Stiles cheeks turned two shades darker as Derek's eyes darted over to him in curiosity before returning his attention back to the other boy.

"Oh sorry, I just thought…umm, forget it. Where are my manners? I'm Derek." He said, holding out a hand for the teen to shake.

"Yeah, I know who you are. I'm Scott, this dork's best friend." He said, gesturing to Stiles before taking Derek's hand in his, giving it a friendly shake.

"Scott, Scott McCall?" Derek asked, as if he was recalling something.

"Yup, that's me. The one and only."

"Scott right, I remember you. Wow, you’re still friends with this guy?" Derek joked, gesturing to Stiles who was now glaring over at him.

Scott chuckled lightly.

"Guilty." He said, playfully rising his hand up.

"You look all growth up." Derek voiced, observing the teen before him.

"Uh, thanks. You too man." Scott replied, slipping his hands into his jean pockets.

"Hey, what ever happened to that girl you used to following around like a lost puppy? What was her name again…Amy?" Derek asked as he scrunched his face up in confusion, trying to remember.

Stiles let out a snort in the background as Scott started too blushed.

"Allison." The boy answered.

"Allison, that's right. What ever happened to her? Did you two every get together?" Derek asked, folding his arms into his chest, completely absorb into their conversation.

Stiles rolled his eyes, noticing his half naked presence was forgotten for the two other guys in the room and headed over to his dresser, pulling the drawer open, taking out a pair of boxers, pajama pants and a t-shirt to wear. He tossed the clothes on his bed.

"Umm yeah, we're actually dating currently." Scott said, proudly.

Stiles slide the red boxer shorts underneath his towel followed by his blue and white checkered pajama pants before undoing the towel and flinging it across his room where a pile of dirty laundry sat.

"That's great." Derek voiced with a grin on his lips.

"Yeah, I like to think so."

Stiles slipped his black night shirt on and walked over to join the other two.

"Well, I see everything is okay in here. I guess I'll leave you guys to do your thing." Derek said, noticing Stiles was now fully dressed with a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, okay man. See you around." Scott replied, as Derek gave him a friendly wave before closing the bedroom door behind him.

Scott turned to face his friend a moment later.

"He seems nice."

"Not you too. He already has my dad brainwashed." Stiles voiced irritated.

"I don't know man, maybe he really has changed."

"I'm going to pretend you did not just say that." Stiles replied.

Scott let out a defeated sigh, shaking his head at his stubborn friend.

"Boys dinner is ready!" John called out down the hall.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Stiles asked, as he turned the metal knob of his door opening it wide.

"Am I still invited?" Scott asked unsure.

"As long as you don't start calling Derek your brother, yes."

"Of course not, I only have one bro and that's you." Scott stated, putting his arm around Stiles shoulder as they headed out of his room together.

"Good to hear." Stiles said, relieved.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how's school going Scott? I would ask my son but he never wants to talk about it. I only get one word replies from him." John voiced at the dinner table.

Scott chuckled in response as Derek smirked down at his plate, gathering some food on his fork.

"What? What's wrong with its fine? It's not bad, it's definitely not good. It's just fine." Stiles argued with his father before tossing a broccoli stem into his mouth.

"To answer your question Mr. Stilinski, it's going fine." Scott replied.

Stiles snickered as Scott corrected himself.

"I mean, there are some tough classes and some boring lectures but for the most part all is well. I'm passing."

"That's good." John commented before taking bite out of his meal.

"See, now that's how you are supposed to answer a question." Stiles father said, pointing his now empty fork over in Scott's direction in praise.

"Got it dad. Next time you need me to answer a question I'll just have Scott do it for me." He retorted.

Scott blushed embarrassed as Derek's snorted in his spot trying to cover it up with a cough.

John gave his son a warning look and Stiles sat smugly in his spot, popping a piece of bread into his mouth.

*****

After dinner Scott headed home and John had to head back to work to finish up some paperwork leaving Derek and Stiles on their own.

Stiles headed to the kitchen to refill his empty cup with water as Derek's worked on clearing the dining room table.

Stiles poured the pitcher of water into his cup only to spill a big puddle on the floor.

He cursed under his breath as he set the water pitcher and his cup down on the kitchen island looking for a towel of some sort to clean up the mess. Usually his dad had one resting by the sink but today there was nothing.

"Where is it?" He said in frustration.

Suddenly Derek comes into the kitchen with a hand full of dirty dishes. As he sat them down on the counter stiles noticed a familiar white cloth laying on one of his broad shoulders.

"You're the one who stole the towel." Stiles voiced, somewhat annoyed.

"What?" Derek questioned, as he placed some used dishes into the sink that was already filled with lukewarm, soapy water.

"I've been looking for that." Stiles said pointing to the kitchen cloth resting on Derek's shoulder.

Stiles stormed over with nothing but the towel on his mind, completely forget where he was stepping and slipped on the wet floor.

"Oh shit!" he yelled, grabbing the first thing he could hang on to which happened to be Derek arm.

Derek who was not prepared for the add weight; fell down on top of Stiles with a thump.

"Oh fuck." Stiles moaned against his heavy form.

"You okay?" Derek asked, pushing up on his arms to lift some of his weight off Stiles, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

"Yeah, I just hit my head hard on the tile." He groaned, bringing a hand to the area in pain, trying to rub it away.

"Let me see." Derek said, bringing his hands up in the air to which Stiles just swatted them away.

"I'm fine." Stiles replied stubbornly.

"Stiles, I studied in the medical field, I know a thing or two about injuries and you could have a concussion. Let me see."

Stiles let out a frustrated sigh before complying moving his hands back down to his sides so Derek had room to examine him.

Derek gently placed his big hands on the side of Stiles face as he inspected his skull, all while still lying on him.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked.

"Everywhere." Stiles replied, wincing a bit as Derek rotates his head, moving his head down and then upward in his hold.

His hands once by Stiles ears moved to the sides of his cheeks.

Stiles watched Derek in awe. He looks so concentrated, so caring for his wellbeing. His touches were so soft and gentle as if afraid to break Stiles.

Stiles was in a trance and against his will, he felt a jerk in his pants.

He prayed Derek didn't notice the hardness poking into his thigh in their close proximity.

If he did, he never led it on, as his face and hands never wavered from their task.

Stiles breathing got a little heavier.

Derek's eyes finally met Stiles. Their faces were just inches apart.

Stiles tried to look away but Derek protest.

"Look at me."

Against his will he did.

Derek brought his index finger up in-between their faces, keeping them divided.

"Follow my finger."

Stiles lets out an annoyed sigh but did as told, moving his eyes with Derek finger, as he moved it side to side, then up and down.

After a moment the finger was removed and Derek gave him a small grin causing Stiles heart to jump in his chest.

"I think you'll live." Derek voiced.

"I could have told you that." Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

Derek chuckled in respond as he got off of Stiles, standing up.

"Try to be more careful where you walking next time, huh." He said, amused.

"Hey, the floor was wet. It wasn't my fault." Stiles argued, as Derek leaned down giving him a hand.

Stiles took it and before he knew it, Derek pulled him off the ground in one quick motion, causing him to smash into Derek's body.

Stiles gasped as his lower half rubbed up against Derek's in the moment and a hand flung onto his hip to help steady him movements.

Derek blushed as their eyes met.

"Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength."

Stiles quickly separated from Derek's strong hold, and gave awkward thanks before turning around to leave the room.

He could still feel the burn on his hip from where Derek's hand slipped under his shirt and touched his flesh, he could still feel the tingle on his cheeks where Derek's fingers grazed them, he could still feel Derek's intense gaze on him as he walked away and he could definitely feel his dick becoming painfully hard in his pants.

Stiles knew there was no cold shower or thoughts that could shame away his boner this time. He was going to have to take matters into his own hands, literally. And knowing that he was aroused by Derek scared the shit out of him.

He gulped as he headed up the stairs to his room the best he could with a boner in his pants.

He locked the door to his room and turned on some music to drown out any possible moans that might escape his mouth.

Stiles pulled out the lube from his dresser drawer setting it down on the bed next to a box of Kleenex to clean up with after as he unbuckled his jeans and slide them down along with his briefs.

He tossed his shirt across the room and got onto his bed taking his swollen cock in his hold.

Stiles let out a slight whimper as he coated it with some lube. It had been awhile since he had gotten off. Awhile since he needed to.

He gasped at the first jerk and tightened his hold, as he began a steady rhythm.

"Oh god, feels so good." Stiles groaned against his pillow, curling his toes as he slide his slick hand up and down his length.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Fuck." He cursed, too high from the pleasure to stop.

"Stiles, are you in there?" Derek called out, turning the knob of his door only to be met with resistance.

"Uh, go away!" Stiles replied, trying not to be obvious to his actions but not stopping them either.

"We need to talk." Derek voiced, on the other side of the door.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut trying to block Derek's pounding on the door and voice out but he couldn't, and he could still hear Derek very clearly and to Stiles fear, he found it spurring him on, as he picked up speed and rolled his eyes in the back of his head.

"Stiles."

"Uh, I'm… I'm coming!"

Suddenly the pounding stopped.

Stiles worked on catching his breath as the last of his cum fell on his stomach.

He smiled blissfully about to fall asleep when Derek voice came through again.

"Are you coming or what?" He voiced a bit annoyed.

Stiles eyes snapped open and he jumped out of his bed in a panic, suddenly remembering Derek's was there.

"Uh, yeah. I just I have to clean my room. It's a mess."

"I don't care what your room looks like." Derek argued.

"Yeah, well I do. So give me a moment."

He heard Derek's huff on the other side of the door as he waited.

Stiles scrambled to wipe the cum off his stomach and the few drops off his dick before picking his shirt back up from the floor and throwing it on.

He grimaced at the sticky feeling of his not completely clean chest rubbing against the shirt.

Stiles made a mental note in that moment to hop in the shower later as he grabbed his boxers and pants and pulled them up.

"I'm waiting." Derek voiced, clearly annoyed.

"I'm coming!" Stiles replied annoyed, as he worked on tossing the lube and tissues in his drawer and used tissues in the trash.

"Yeah, that's what you said two minutes ago." Derek snapped, making Stiles freeze in his tracks, blushing.

Oh god, I'm never going to be able to live this down.

He fixed his bed hair and unlocked the door opening it wide, as if he had nothing to hide.

"What is it?" Stiles asked, trying to sound annoyed.

Derek gave him questioning look as he scanned over his appearance.

"Your cheeks are flushed."

"Oh, are they? I haven't noticed." Stiles said, touching them.

"Why are you out of breath?" Derek questioned.

"Oh yeah, I was dancing."

Derek gave him a skeptical look.

"You were dancing?"

"Yeah, sometimes I like to dance in my room, alone. It calms me. Hence, the music." Stiles stated, pointing to the stereo that was still on.

Derek nods in understanding with an amused look on his face.

"Okay then, do you mind turning it down, so we can talk?"

"Umm, sure." Stiles voiced, going over to turn the music off as Derek's took a seat on Stiles bed.

The same one he had jerked off on thinking of Derek only a few minutes ago.

Derek patted a spot next to him for Stiles to sit.

"I'm fine here." Stiles replied, standing by his desk, worried about getting too close.

"Stiles, I don't bite."

Reluctantly Stiles moved over to the bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk to you as a kid." Derek suddenly said.

"Dick, the accurate word is dick."

Derek rolled his eyes and folded his hands into his chest.

"Okay fine, dick. I'm sorry I was a dick to you. I was grieving and I didn't know how to deal with it. I envied you still having your family and I lost everything."

"Does it look like my mom is still around?" Stiles snapped, copying Derek body language by folding his arms into his chest as well.

"I know you had lost too. But you still have a dad, a support system."

"So do you. Apparently you and my dad have gotten close, considering the name calling." Stiles argued.

"It bugs you doesn't it?" Derek asked, staring into Stiles eyes as if trying to read his mind.

"It doesn't matter, does it? What's done is done?"

"You do know I would never take your place in your father's eyes right?"

"Yeah, I got that." Stiles replied annoyed.

"Then what's the issue?"

"I... I don't know. You just rub me the wrong way." He confessed.

"Can I rub you the right way?"

"Wha...?" Stiles asked, feeling his cheeks flush with heat and a stir of arousal in his lower belly.

Luckily, his dick wasn't fully recovered enough to react.

"I said is there a way I can rub you, the right way." Derek voiced amused.

Stiles thoughts were becoming dirty, thinking of his sort of brother rubbing his cock long and hard as he stared at Derek's green eyes and pearly whites.

"Hello, earth to Stiles." Derek said, waving a hand in his face.

"What?"

"You okay? You just moaned like you were in pain or something."

"Uh yeah, that hit to my head did a number on me. I think I'm getting a head ache. I'll be fine though. I got some Advil." Stiles lied.

Derek nodded before he continued.

"I did some awful things to you as a kid."

"Like?" Stiles snapped.

"What, you want me to list them off?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, fine. I used to laugh at you when you tripped and fell which let's be honest, was a lot. You were a klutz."

"And?"

"I made fun of you with my gang of friends and never let you sit with us at lunch. I excluded you."

"And." Stiles replied.

"And? I don't remember everything Stiles. It was a long time ago."

"You kissed Katelynn." Stiles claimed, pointing a finger in Derek's face.

"Who?" Derek asked confused.

"Katelynn, only the girl I had a crush on like forever! You knew I liked her and just out of spite you made fun of me in front of the girl and then kissed her just to hurt me!"

"Okay, you're right. I did that and I'm sorry." Derek voiced, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Why Derek? Why were you such a dick to me?"

"Because I wanted you to feel as miserable as I did okay. I'm not proud of myself. It was a low blow and I'm truly sorry."

"Okay, apology accepted. Now if you would excuse. I have to take a shower." Stiles replied, waiting for Derek to take the cue to leave.

Derek arched an eyebrow in question.

"Didn't you just take a shower before dinner?"

Oh shit!

"Yes, yes I did. But I got all sweaty and smelly dancing in my room and I need another one." Stiles stressed, trying not to blush or look Derek directly in the eyes.

"You don't look sweaty and…" Derek leaned into Stiles, freaking him out.

"What, what are you doing?" Stiles asked nervously, as Derek brought his nose close to his neck to take a whiff, before backing away.

"You smell fine, I think you can go a day without two showers." He voiced amused.

"What are you, the hygiene police?" stiles retorted, trying to act annoyed and trying to ignore the fact that his stomach was doing summersaults.

"Suit yourself. I'll be downstairs finishing the dishes, if you need me." Derek replied, leaving the room.

Damn hormones!

Stiles let out an annoyed sigh before grabbing a fresh pair of clothes and heading to the bathroom for shower number two.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, this is my jam right here!" Stiles said excitedly, getting off of his bed and walking over to the stereo, turning the volume up as some heavy bass music came on.

Scott chuckled amused from the bed, watching as his friend acted silly; swaying his hips back and forth to the music while biting his lower lip, enjoying himself.

"I can't wait to get this party started." Stiles added.

"Yeah, me too." Scott replied.

"I wonder how many people from school are going to be at this party." Stiles said, changing the direction of his loose hips, switching from his side to side motion to a front to back, thrust motion with the beat of the music.

"I heard Katelynn might be there." Scott teased.

Stiles halt his happy hips and turned to face his friend stunned, now completely ignoring the music in the background.

"Oh shit! You serious man?"

"That's what Allison said. According to her, they might even share a ride to the party." Scott claimed as he leaned back till his back hit the mattress, stretching his limbs.

Stiles watched somewhat annoyed as Scott grabbed one of his pillows placing it behind his head.

"Make yourself at home." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Thanks, I will." Scott replied with a small smirk on his lips, as he snuggled on the bed.

"Boys, what in the hell are you doing?!" John shouted, as he came to the door of his son's room, causing Scott to jump up in his spot on the bed, startled.

Stiles whipped his head around so fast to face his father he got a crick in his neck.

"What do you mean Dad?" He asked, rubbing his now sore neck.

"Turn down that racket. It's so loud. I can't even hear myself think." John claimed.

"That might be a good thing." Stiles mumbled.

"Stiles!" John warned, folding his arms to his chest.

Stiles did as told and shut off the music just as Derek came to the room, standing beside his father, curious as to what he missed.

"We were just listening to some music and getting ready for tonight Mr. Stilinski. Sorry, we didn't realize how loud it was." Scott apologized.

"Tonight, what's going on tonight?" John questioned, looking back and forth between the two.

"Dude really?!" Stiles blurted out, unable to hold back his irritation.

"Oops, sorry." Scott replied, giving his friend a remorseful look, realizing his slip up.

"Stiles, what is going on tonight?" John demanded.

"Nothing much. It's just, there is this kid in our class who is having a party tonight and Scott and I thought it would be cool to go check it out, that's all." Stiles claimed, giving his father a shrug as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Is there going to be booze at this party?" John asked, narrowing his eyes at his son.

Stiles chuckled.

"Dad, it's a party, of course there will be booze but don't worry, Scott will be with me to keep me in line."

"Yeah, and who will keep Scott in line? No offense Scott." The sheriff voiced, giving a look in his direction.

"None taken." Scott replied, holding his hands up in the air.

"Scott, what are you doing, are you trying to ruin this for us, for me?" Stiles argued.

"I'm sorry man, but I'm not about to argue with your dad. He's the sheriff after all."

Stiles rolled his eyes before moving his attention back over to his father.

"We will be fine. Please say I can go. There is this girl I really like that will be there. This might be my only chance to win her over, Please?" Stiles begged, giving his father a pleading look.

"What girl?" Derek suddenly asked, entering the conversation.

Stiles eyes moved over to Derek's confused face, staring into his eyes for a moment or two as if they were the only two in the room in that moment before his father spoke again, grabbing his attention back once more.

"Yes, what girl son?" John asked, interested.

Stiles let out a sigh in annoyance before speaking.

"Her name is Katelynn."

"Katelynn, you mean that little girl that used to live down the block from us when you were a kid?" John asked in amazement.

"Yup, that would be the one."

"Hmm, I'll tell you what, I'll let you go." John voiced.

Stiles eyes widened and a smile spread across his mouth at the news.

"Really Dad? That's awesome! Thank you." Stiles replied, coming over and giving his dad a light pat on the shoulder in gratitude.

Just as Stiles was about to pull his dad in a hug, John stopped him with his hand.

"But…under one condition." He warned.

"Anything." Stiles voiced, feeling like nothing could ruin his good mood.

"Derek will come along with you guys, as your chaperone."

Stiles eyes met Derek's and he could have sworn he saw a glimpse of a smirk on his lips.

"What?! Oh, come on? What am I, twelve?" Stiles argued.

"Those are my requirements. Take it or leave it." John said, putting his foot down.

"Come on Stiles, it's not that bad. We will still get to party and you will still have your chance with Katelynn." Scott reasoned.

"Fine, Deal." Stiles said reluctantly, pouting a bit as his father walked away heading out to work another nightshift.

At the sound of Derek snickering, Stiles met his eyes, giving him a death glare.

"Well, I guess I'll go get ready for the party then." Derek announced before leaving Stiles and Scott to themselves.

*****

Stiles and Scott entered a house with crazy laser lights flashing different colors every second and loud ass, upbeat music blaring from the stereo speakers. The place was full of students their age dancing, drinking, chatting, laughing, and making out. Everything you would expect to find at a high school party.

Stiles smiled at the view when he felt a hard smack into his back. He grumbled under his breath before turning around to bitch out Derek.

"Do you have to be up my ass?! Give us some space, damn!"

Derek bent down close to Stiles ear as he replied.

"Well, maybe if you didn't stop midway, I wouldn't be up your ass, as you say."

Against his will, Stiles felt his heart jump in his chest at their closeness, and a bit of a stir down below in his pants.

"Come on guys, we are here to have fun. Now, let's have some!" Scott called out as he headed out into the crowd.

"Oh god, there is Katelynn! Don't fuck this up for me please!" Stiles voiced over the music to Derek.

"I'll keep my distance! Just be careful and behave!" Derek lectured.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!" He shouted before walking through the mob of students, making his way to Katelynn in the other room.

The music volume became a bit lower as Stiles made his way into the other room. The music was still loud but not loud enough where you needed to shout to be heard.

As the body of students parted, and his eyes landed on Katelynn once more, Stiles took a moment to collect himself and took a deep breath.

He cleared his throat trying to grab Katelynn's attention but between the music and people chatting it up, Stiles noises went unheard.

He watched as she continued talking to her group of girl friends with her back to him, oblivious to his presence. Stiles brought up a shaky hand up and tapped on Katelynn's shoulder. She stopped talking on cue and her friends left the area as she turned to face Stiles.

A slow smile spread to her lips, making Stiles cheeks turn pink.

"Hi Katelynn, I uh, I don't know if you remember me but uh, you used to live in my neighborhood when we were younger and we hung out a couple of times. I'm…"

"Stiles!" She replied, pulling him into a hug.

Stiles gasped in surprised and his form stiffened in her hold. After a moment passed, he relaxed in the hug and brought his hands up to her back, pressing her against him in the embrace and a smile formed on   
"Sorry about that. I'm a little buzzed right now." She voiced, laughing.  
his lips.

After a few moments passed, Katelynn broke the hold and stepped back.  
"I don't mind. I'm surprised you remembered me to be honest."

"How could I forget you? You kind of stand out from the rest you know, with your funny personality and quirks. Plus, you look exactly like you did when we were kids." She confessed.

"I do?" Stiles replied somewhat disappointed, looking his outfit over.

"I mean, except your taller now and you have some muscle." Katelynn explained.

"Thanks, you look better than you used to. I mean, not that you looked bad before, because you didn't. You were pretty back then, but now… wow, you really developed." Stiles voiced, looking her appearance over in awe.

Katelynn giggled.

"There called boobs Stiles."

"Wha… no, I didn't mean you breasts. Not that I haven't noticed them because I have, many times. I mean…" Stiles struggled to talk, getting flustered.

"Thanks." Katelynn replied, giving him a smirk.

"There is something I always wanted to tell you, I was just to chicken to in the past but… I've had the hugest crush on you since we were kids." Stiles confessed.

"Stiles, I know. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to notice when a boy is constantly coming over or asking you to hang out or when he blushes or gets a hard on just from being near you." She teased, placing a hand on Stiles clothed thigh causing him to gasp by her forwardness.

Katelynn smiled before leaning in and giving Stiles a peck on the cheek.

"It's too crowded in here. How about you freshen up my drink and met me in the guest room?"

"Yeah, sure." Stiles replied, feeling his adrenaline pumping.

After watching Katelynn exist the dining room he bolted to the kitchen to get some more alcohol. Along the way, Stiles ran into Scott.

"Guess who was just all over me?" Stiles teased.

"Who?!" Scott asked intrigued.

"Katelynn."

"No way, seriously!?"

"Yup, and guess who is going to be hanging out with her in the guest room. This guy right here." Stiles voiced proudly, pointing to his chest as he talked.

"That's great man, but what are you doing here? You should be there with her before someone comes along and scoops her away." Scott said.

"Don't worry man. I plan to, just after I get a refill." Stiles replied, holding up the empty plastic cup.

"Dude, you're drinking? What would Derek say if he saw or your dad if he finds out?!" Scott voiced alarmed.

"Scott relax, it's not mine. It's Katelynn's."

"So wait, Katelynn has been drinking? What if her actions are impaired?"

"What are you saying? That she only wants me because she is buzzed?" Stiles replied, offended.

"No, that's not what I'm saying man. Well, okay maybe a little, but I mean, come on. Don't you think if she truly wanted you before she would have made a move on you already?"

"I don't need this Scott. Not from my best friend!" Stiles snapped, flinging the empty cup at him and walking away upset.

"Stiles wait!" Scott shouted, but Stiles kept walking.

*****

Stiles walked through the crowds in search of any door that could possibly lead to the room Katelynn was in.

First door opened up to a closet. The seconded one led to a bathroom. And the third led to the garage.

Stiles let out a frustrated sigh and made his way upstairs in between the couples making out on the staircase.

Finally, he made his way up to the second floor and to a door that looked very promising. The door was ajar, as if left open purposely by someone.

Stiles peeked inside and saw Katelynn lying back on the bed with her shirt off, showing off her lacy pink bra that did very little to keep her breasts enclosed.

"Is this what you wanted?" She asked, seductively.

Stiles should have been smiling with glee, he should have been celebrating, EXCEPT, Katelynn wasn't looking at him, she was looking at someone else. There was someone else in the room with her.

Stiles walked in and looked over to the side to find none other than Derek standing there, staring at Katelynn on the bed. He was still fully dressed and had a look on his face that was hard to read.

Derek looked like he was going to say something but before he could, a gasp escaped Stiles mouth making his presence known.

Derek turned to be met with Stiles hurt gaze and froze.

Stiles glanced between the two before bolting out the room. He felt tears fill up his eyes as flashbacks of Derek and Katelynn kissing from the past came back to him.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted, coming after him.

*****

Stiles walked out back onto the lawn and into the darkness of the night, as Derek caught up to him, grabbing his arm, pulling him back. Stiles tugged his arm free and turned to face him.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Stiles shouted, pushing against Derek's chest in anger.

"Nothing happened Stiles."

"The fuck it didn't! You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Stiles argued.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're jealous! You knew this was my chance with Katelynn and she wanted it too and you just had to find a way to fuck it up!"

Derek snickered at Stiles absurd thoughts.

"You son of a bitch!" Stiles fumed, bringing his hand up to punch him, but Derek grabbed his wrist stopping him midway, locking his hand in his strong hold, meeting his gaze.

"Calm down. You want to know what really happened?" Derek asked, looking Stiles worked up form over.

"I know what happened." Stiles retorted.

"No, you don't. Look Stiles, Katelynn was stumbling around the house, bumping into walls and people. She was drunk and could barely walk. I was worried someone might take advantage of her in her weaken condition so I helped her up the stairs to the bedroom.”

“I was just going to make sure she was okay before leaving her when she suddenly took her shirt off and hit on me. I am not interested in her in the slightest. I have a girlfriend and I would NEVER do that to you, despite what you think." Derek replied.

Stiles angered state turned sad, his shoulders slump and he looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Stiles but in a way, I'm glad you found us together in that room and saw she was just using you."

Stiles yanked his wrist free and glared at Derek.

"You made your point. You're still a dick!"

"Stiles, I'm not trying to be a dick. I'm trying to protect you."

"Whatever, I don't need you to protect me. In fact, I don't need you at all." Stiles snapped, taking a moment to see the cringe Derek did before taking off, back in the direction of the house.

*****

"Stiles, man, I'm glad I found you. I'm sorry about earlier." Scott voiced, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Forget it, let's get a drink. I need one."

"What about Derek?" Scott asked looking over Stiles shoulder, trying to find Derek in the crowd.

"Forget him, he left. Tonight is just about me and my best bud getting drunk." Stiles replied, slapping Scott lightly on the chest as he led the way to the beer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Early X-mas/happy holidays!
> 
> I left you guys off with two chapters for the holiday weekend/Monday. ;) 
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________

Stiles was sleeping soundly in bed, enjoying the feeling of his soft, feathered filled pillow, molded around his head and the warmth of the covers around his waist. A lazy smile lay on his lips as he dreamt about nothing except how relaxed he was.

Stiles was in a deep sleep when suddenly the mattress shook under him, making his body shake a little from the motion and a small squeak escaped from the stress of the bed.

Stiles assumed it was his dad, trying to wake him up and possible give him a lecture about the party or something else.

"Mmm sleepin." He mumbled against his pillow, not bothering to open his eyes, as he readjusted his position on the bed, turning over from his stomach, to his side.

Stiles placed his hands on either side of his pillow hugging it to his head and curled his body into a ball position, with his back arched towards the center of the bed.

It was then that Stiles felt a heavy arm come around his waist, gripping his bare stomach, trying to pull him back into a hard, warm body behind him.

Stiles stiffened under the touch and opened his eyes, blinking at the light that was shining through a nearby window. He glanced down where he felt the presence of an arm, trying to make sure his head was playing tricks on him and that he wasn't dreaming this and that someone was actually in bed with him.

Stiles looked down to see indeed there was an arm slung over his bare midsection. It was a hairy, muscular arm. He watched on edge as the stranger's long, manly fingers tenderly ran over his hip bone back and forth.

Stiles began to retrace his steps of the following night.

He didn't remember going home with anyone from the party but then again, Stiles was pretty drunk by the time he left the party.

He remembered coming home late and completely wasted. He ended up having to share a cab with Scott because they were both too plastered to drive back.

He remembered barely making it up the stairs, tripping on a step and grabbing the railing just in time, avoiding falling on his face. He then laughed at himself, picturing the image of him tripping in his head before telling himself to shush, not wanting to wake up his father and get a lecture.

The last thing Stiles remembered about last night was stumbling into his room in the pitch dark and shedding himself of his clothes, entering the big comfy bed in just his red boxers before shutting his eyes.

The feeling of the mystery man nuzzling Stiles neck with his scratchy facial hair and rubbing his lower half into Stiles backside woke him up from his thoughts.

The man mumbled something incoherently against Stiles neck before tightening his hold on his waist.

"Hmm?" Stiles replied, still half asleep, thinking the man's voice sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

"I'm so hard for you baby." The guy voiced groggily, rubbing his aroused dick against stiles ass.

Stiles eyes widened when the voice suddenly clicked in his brain. He turned in bed to confirm his thoughts were right.

"What the fuck?" He voiced, meeting Derek's confused green eyes.

A yell could be heard between the two in horror as Stiles moved quickly away from Derek's hold, falling off the bed with a thump in the process.

"What are you doing in my room?" Derek asked, glancing down at Stiles on the hard wood floor.

"YOUR room? You mean the guest room that you decided to make your room?" Stiles snapped, as he got off the floor, dusting off his knees before fully standing up.

Derek rolled his eyes

"Fine, what are you doing in the guest room that I'm staying in?" Derek retorted.

"I, I don't know. I guess I thought this was my room. I was drunk and tired and my vision was impaired. Why the fuck were you all up on me?" Stiles asked, cringing in disgust.

Derek blushed slightly.

"I thought you were my girlfriend." He confessed.

"Sure, that makes sense because she would just suddenly appear at our house." Stiles argued.

"I thought maybe she surprised me okay. She is supposed to visit soon and what else would I think when there is another warm body in my bed?"

Now Stiles was blushing.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Just don't let it happen again." Stiles said trying to act annoyed.

"Well, don't fall sleep in my room and it won't happen." Derek replied.

Stiles was about to rebuttal when he thought it better not to. After all, he was only in his boxers standing in front of his sort of brother with a simi hard on due to the fact it was morning, that and the fact that Derek had been grinding against his ass not that long ago.

From the feel of it, Derek must have been full grown hard under his covers. The thought made Stiles a bit light headed and he began to pant a bit.

"You okay? You don't look so good?" Derek asked concerned, working on removing his covers to get up and check on Stiles.

"Please, please, I beg of you, don't get up." Stiles stressed, gesturing to Derek to keep himself covered.

Derek stopped in his tracks.

"I'm fine, just a little hangover." Stiles said slowly.

"You sure?"

"Yup, I'm going to go now and you're not going to get up till after I leave." Stiles said, jetting out the room.

*****

After Stiles calmed his nerves and got dressed he came downstairs to meet his father and Derek at the kitchen table for breakfast.

Stiles thought it was going to be weird to see Derek again but strangely enough it wasn't. Derek wasn't paying him any mind as he sipped from his coffee cup, acting as if it was any other day.

The fact that Derek wasn't acting affected helped ease the awkwardness of their morning mishap. Stiles decided to let the incident go as well, and headed over to the cabinet retrieving his cereal as his father started to speak.

"So how did last night go boys?" He asked, as he put his morning paper down on the table, reaching for his mug, heading over to the coffee pot to get a refill.

"It was fine." Derek answered.

"Yeah, fine." Stiles agreed, pouring some cereal into a bowl.

"Just fine? You seemed so excited to go son. Hey, whatever happened with that girl you like?" John asked, taking his seat once more, placing his hot cup of coffee down on the table, waiting for it to cool a bit before attempting to take a sip.

John turned to face his son, interested in his response. Stiles could feel Derek's eyes on him as well but he refused to look in his direction as he answered.

"She wasn't who I thought she was." Stiles said with a forced shrug before opening the fridge and taking out the milk carton.

"Sorry to hear that son."

"Shit happens." Stiles replied dryly as he poured his milk.

Derek chuckled in response as John gave a disapproving look.

"Stiles, watch your mouth. I didn't raise you to speak that way."

"Yes sir." He voiced sarcastically, before opening a drawer and grabbing a spoon.

John looked as though he was about to retort when someone called him through the work radio telling him he was needed at work.

"On my way now, over and out." John voiced into the receiver before taking one last sip of his coffee and getting up from his chair, grabbing his work jacket.

"I'll see you boys later. Try to stay out of trouble." He said before heading out the front door, getting a wave from Derek and head nod from Stiles before shutting the door.

*****

Stiles leaned back against the cabinets with his bowl of cereal in his hands, not even bothering to sit down at the table as he took a spoonful of the sugary grains into his mouth.

Derek noticed.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

"Nope." Stiles voiced, taking another mouthful, chewing and then swallowing it down.

"I don't bite Stiles." Derek said, pulling out a chair next to him, for Stiles to sit in.

"No, you just grind." Stiles said before he could stop himself.

Derek's eyes widened and his bodies stiffened in response.

Stiles blushed lightly at the thought of Derek's hard on rubbing against him and quickly took another bite of cereal before he said another else he might later regret.

"So that's what this is about?" Derek asked.

"No. That's not what this is about. I'm tired, I'm hungover and I'm still pissed at you about last night alright. I don't feel like talking about it. So, if you don't mind, I would like to enjoy my breakfast in some peace and quiet."

"Okay, fair enough." Derek replied before bringing his cup back up to his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

The silence in the room was thick in the air.

It was irritatingly painful.

Derek kept to himself as Stiles requested, sipping on his coffee and glancing down at the newspaper laying in front of him, pretending to be interested in it as he rested his left hand on it and tapped his index finger against the hard surface of the tabletop, like a nervous twitch while his other hand held his coffee mug.

Stiles anxiety was getting the better of him. He knew if he stayed much longer he would crack and start talking gibberish just to kill the silence. He couldn't chance letting his most bottled up thoughts slip out.

Realizing it was going to take forever to finish his cereal with just a spoon, Stiles discarded the utensil in the sink and decided right then and there that tossing the sugary, crunching, wetness down his throat in one shot was his best option.

Stiles brought his bowl still pretty full of cereal and milk to his lips, chugging it down his mouth in a couple of gulps before placing the empty bowl in the sink and taking off towards the stairs, feeling a little sick and bloated.

He cursed under his breath, as he walked up the stairs, feeling the liquid whooshing around in his full belly.

*****

He was sweating, his head was spinning, his stomach ached and he felt like puking.

"Oh god, I feel like death." Stiles groaned as he brought his trash can over to his bedside, leaning over and spitting some saliva into it.

He felt weak and shaky. He inhaled deeply and then slowly exhaled. He did this about three times, calming his wrecked body.

The need to vomit slowly dissipated which Stiles was grateful for. He grabbed a water bottle he had left in his room the day before.

He didn't even mind that the water was lukewarm going down his throat. It was refreshing and helped eased the ache in his stomach, as well as the pain his head. He took a couple of aspirin as well and decided to stay in his room as long as possible.

Stiles didn't want to face Derek right now, not after all that went down within the last twenty four hours. He needed space.

Stiles spent his time playing games on his computer and texting Scott a little bit, seeing how he was after their crazy night and even read a bit.

Around two in the afternoon Stiles stomach started making hunger noises. His stomach had magically healed itself within no time and was back to acting like its normal hungry self. With a heavy sigh, Stiles put his batman decorated bookmarker in between the pages he stopped off on and placed his book back on the shelf before heading out of his room.

*****

He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen to get something for lunch only to pause when he noticed what appeared to be someone bent over in front of the fridge with the door wide open, searching for something.

The fridge doors hide the intruder. The only thing Stiles could see were a pair of brown timberland boots followed with the bottom of black jeans, and a brown colored hand gripping the fridge door handle.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" Stiles voiced alarmed.

The intruder stood up and faced him. Stiles was taken a back, the whole time he thought he was dealing with a dude only to find out it was a lady.

Stiles expression soften for a moment only to remember the lady was still very much a stranger, intruder in his home.

"Step away from the fridge, food theft, and no one has to get hurt." Stiles said, half hunger crazed and half alarmed that a stranger was in his house.

The woman smiled amused.

"You must be Stiles. I'm Braeden." She said stepping back from the fridge, shutting the door.

Stiles looked her up and down, taking her appearance in. Braeden had light brown skin, she looked like she was possible mixed with Hispanic. She had shoulder length, black hair, Carmel colored eyes with full lips covered in a neutral pinkish brown lipstick. As far as her dress style, she looked like she was preparing for war or for Halloween with her heavy duty boots, black jeans, army green tank top and black leather jacket which looked very similar to the one Derek used to wear all the time when he was younger. In fact, the very same leather jacket.

Stiles folded his arms to his chest and narrowed his eyes at it in hatred. He had remembered many times asking Derek if he could wear his jacket just once to see how It felt to be cool, but Derek was a jerk and always gave him a death stare like it was out of the question. Stiles always assumed it was a touchy subject and had to do with it being the only thing left to remind him of his family that was important to him, so Stiles let it go and never mentioned it again. But here this girl was, wearing the very leather piece of clothing as if it meant nothing to Derek.

"You're Stiles right?" Braeden asked again when she didn't receive a reply.

"Guilty as charged."

"Derek said you were funny, I thought he was just teasing." She giggled.

"Ha-ha." Stiles replied bitterly.

"Bra…" Derek called out; as he entered the kitchen, only to stop mid-way noticing Stiles was in the room as well.

"I see you two have met." He voiced as he glanced back and forth between the two.

"I guess, if you call catching someone raiding your fridge as meeting." Stiles snapped.

"He's a hoot." Braeden said, walking over to Derek, giving him a side hug.

"I asked Braeden to grab some snacks from the fridge Stiles." Derek replied, meeting Stiles gaze looking equally irritated.

"You have your woman get stuff for you? You are such a gentleman." Stiles voiced sarcastically, before walking off.

"Excuse me." Derek said, parting from Braeden's hold heading after Stiles.

*****

Derek followed Stiles into the other room. He grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Stiles jerked his arm back in response.

"Whoa dude, don't grab me." Stiles snapped.

"What's with you?" Derek asked with a mixture confusion and annoyance.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Listen, if you want to be a jerk to me for whatever reason that's fine, but don't think for one moment I'm going to allow you to be rude to my girl." Derek voiced.

Stiles froze in his spot, taken aback at Derek's suddenly harsh tone.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I guess I'm still weirded out about this morning, waking up next to you." Stiles struggled to say.

"I get it was weird Stiles but you need to man the fuck up and apologize to Braeden or I swear to god I will take you over my knee and spank you." Derek warned.

Stiles gasped in surprised at the sudden thrill it brought over him, followed by confusion and frustration.

"You wouldn't dare!" Stiles yelled back.

Derek arched an eyebrow and lifted a hand in the air.

"Don't tempt me."

"Fine, since when did you become so dramatic?" Stile said, huffing in annoyance as he passed Derek heading back into the kitchen.

He could feel Derek's presence behind him as he faced Braeden. He suddenly felt like a little kid being forced to apologize for something he did while his father stood by watching.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk a few moments ago Braeden. I'm not having the best day and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have."

"Apology accepted." She replied with a smile.

"Give me a minute babe." Derek voiced.

Braeden nodded in understanding.

"I'll meet you in the living room." She announced before leaving the two alone.

*****

"Stiles."

"What?" He said turning to face him.

"Do we need to talk about this morning?"

"No, I… no."

"I think we should."

"Fine, let's get this over with." Stiles voiced meeting defeat.

Derek pulled a chair out at the kitchen table and Stiles took one next to him.

"Let me start by saying I know it was weird and even an embarrassing accident but that's all it was Stiles, an accident. There is no need to be so unglued about it."

"Derek, you were hard."

"It was morning Stiles, it's normal to get morning wood and I was rubbing against a body that I thought was my girlfriend. So yeah, I got excited, it happens."

"I got hard." Stiles voiced quietly, blushing a little.

Derek nodded.

"Again, it was morning wood Stiles, there is no reason to shame yourself. You couldn't help your body's reaction."

"The scary part is I liked it."

Derek took a moment before replying, thinking carefully what to say.

"Usually one does like body contact when one is turned on." He voiced.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop justifying everything I say and just listen?"

Derek shut up after that and waited for Stiles to continue.

"Even after I knew it was you, I realized I liked it."

Derek eyes widened and he gulped nervously.

"I mean, I was freaked out at first but when I thought it over later on, I realized I liked your arm around me. It was calming. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I always felt like there was something missing in our relationship and when you wrapped your arm around me, it felt new, we haven't done the stuff normal siblings do growing up. We never hugged or wrestled. I think I'm craving that."

"You want to wrestle?" Derek said questioningly.

"No. Why is it so hard to talk to you? What I'm trying to say is I wish we were closer. I want us to be closer, to have that kind of a bond."

"I want that too Stiles. I've wanted that since I walked back into this house." Derek confessed.

"So, maybe we could start over? Stiles voiced nervously.

Derek smiled at him.

"I would like that. Did you want to hug it out?"

"Uh, okay." Stiles replied hesitantly.

Derek stood up and opened his muscular arms up for Stiles.

Stiles pulled his chair out and stood up as well and nervously walked into Derek's hold.

He waited until he felt Derek wrapped his arms around his back before doing the same and leaning in, letting his head rest on Derek's built chest through the hug.

Stiles sighed contently, closing his eyes. He could have sworn he heard Derek do the same shortly after.

A minute passed and Derek made a move to pull back but Stiles tightened his hold on him.

"Not yet. Uh, a little more. I just want to make up for lost time, you know."

Derek snickered and re-tightened his hold and began to rub Stiles back.

Stiles was frightened by how comfortable he was. He didn't want to let go of Derek ever.

"You're comfortable." Stiles mumbled against Derek's chest.

"Tell me when you had enough." Derek voiced.

"Have you had enough?" Stiles asked worried.

"Shockingly no. It's nice."

"Yeah it is." Stiles mumbled with a lazy smile on his lips, moving his arms lower, letting them rest just above Derek's butt.

He felt Derek rub soothing circles into his back starting high just below by his shoulder blades and slowly moving down.

"Mmm, that feels nice." Stiles voiced, stuck somewhere between a half sleep and a half turned on.

Derek reached the top of Stiles jeans teasingly dipping his fingers over the edge.

"Is this okay?" Derek asked hoarsely, as if he was affected too.

"Yeah." Stiles gasped, as Derek fingers slipped slightly down into his jeans brushing his hands against his tail bone, his fingers barely touching the beginning of his ass.

"Mmmm." Stiles voiced, squirming a bit feeling his jeans tightening in front.

Before Stiles knew it, he was mimicking Derek's actions teasing rubbing his lower back right above his crack.

Their breathing picked up.

"This is, this is nice, very brotherly." Derek voiced, trying to clear the fuzzy feeling in his head.

"Yeah." Stiles replied, finding himself tempted to rub against Derek's jeans but he kept his eager hips away. Instead he pushed back against Derek touch, causing his fingers to slip and graze his crack.

He froze up and bit his lip to keep from moaning.

Stiles was about to pull away, worried about the lust over taking him when he felt Derek graze his crack again, this time on purpose.

"Oh fuck." Stiles mumbled into Derek's shirt as Derek began rubbing Stiles upper cheek in soothing circles.

He was rock hard and he was pretty sure Derek was hard too.

"Derek?" Stiles panted out in sheer panic.

"Yeah?" Derek replied roughly.

They needed to stop or else Stiles was going to cum in his jeans, he was so turned on.

"Derek!" Braeden called out from the other room causing them to both snap out of their trance and part quickly.

The look of fear covered both their faces as they looked at each other before averting their eyes.

"Yes?!" He called back.

"The movie is about to start!"

"Ok, I'm coming!" He announced before glancing back at Stiles

Stiles was looking down at the floor, covering his jean covered dick with his hands trying to process what just happened or was about to happen.

From the corner of his eye he could see Derek adjust himself in his pants before coming over and placing a calming hand on Stiles shoulder.

"It's okay Stiles. You were relaxed, we both were. It happens, try not to read too much into this okay?"

Stiles nodded but didn't look at Derek, feeling ashamed. They were having an innocent brotherly and his damn lust had to up and ruin it.

"Stiles, look at me so I know you hear me." Derek voiced.

Their eyes met.

"Are you okay?"

Stiles nodded. His throat was dry. He licks his lips and swallowed before replying.

"Yeah, it's cool. I'm just overthinking shit. I think I'm gonna take a nap. I didn't get much sleep earlier."

"Okay, see you later."

"Yeah man."

Derek gives him a small smile before heading out the kitchen to his girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a bit jelly. ;p
> 
> ________________________________

Stiles laid back against his mattress and closed his eyes, trying to silence his brain enough to fall asleep but he couldn't, not after what just took place downstairs only moments ago. He needed to talk to someone. He needed his best friend Scott.

He sprung off his bed and grabbed his cell phone off the night stand texting Scott the first thing that came to his mind.

Stiles: He almost fingered my ass!

Stiles sat on the edge of his bed and chewed on his fingernails anxiously as he waited for a reply.

Immediately after Stiles phone lit up and began ringing in his hand with Scott's name showcase on the caller id.

He quickly hit the talk button and placed the phone to his ear.

"What!?" Scott yelled in shock into the receiver.

Stiles winced from the loudness of his friend's tone, pulling his cell back a few inches away as he rubbed his now vibrating ear before responding.

"I mean, it felt like it was heading that way." Stiles voiced nervously, as he played with his bed sheets, twisting and tugging on them with his free hand.

"What are you talking about Stiles? Start at the beginning." Scott demanded eager to get the latest dirt.

"Derek and I were hugging and his fingers dipped into my jeans, tracing the beginning of my crack."

"Maybe he didn't realize his fingers were that far down? Maybe they slipped mid hug dude." Scott voiced, trying to rationalize Derek's actions.

"Maybe, but he started rubbing my ass."

"He rubbed your ass!?" Scott shouted.

"Would you please warn a person before you do that? I'm going to be deaf by the end of this conversation." Stiles voiced, covering his hurt ear in his hand as he turned his phone on speaker and set it down on the bed, to avoid any more ear ache.

"Stiles?" Scott questioned when he didn't hear from him for a few moments.

"Hold on, I'm coming over so I can talk more openly about this with you." Stiles stated, as he got off the bed, grabbing his phone and headed downstairs.

Stiles didn't want to even go into the living room in fear that Derek and his girlfriend would be groping each other and making out heavily with the movie playing in the background, completely forgotten.

He grabbed his car keys and made a beeline to the front door, shouting out that he was going to Scott's for a bit, without glancing over in Derek's direction or waiting for a response.

*****

"Okay, so maybe I exaggerated a bit, it wasn't my full ass, not even really the cheeks. He rubbed the beginning part of my crack and brushed the top of my cheeks." Stiles stated, as he paced back and forth in his friend's room as Scott lay on his bed, down on his stomach, with a pillow under his chin to give his head some cushion as he listened.

"Maybe he thought it was your lower back he was touching. It could happen." Scott suggested with a shrug.

"How can you mistake an ass crack for someone back?!" Stiles shouted in disbelief, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Umm, maybe it was just some brotherly love?" Scott replied with a snicker.

"What pair of brothers do you know, that rub each other's butts?" Stiles challenged as he took a seat in a chair that was next Scott's bedroom window.

"I don't know Stiles? It could just be one of those things, like in sports!" Scott claimed proudly, as if he figured it out, moving into a sitting position in his bed, bringing his pillow into his lap to rest his arms on.

"What?" Stiles replied wide eye.

"Hear me out, in sports they are always slapping each other's asses right? Maybe that's he's way of showing appreciate? Was Derek ever in sports in college?"

Stiles thought it over silently before answering.

"I don't know. We didn't keep in touch when he went away to college. Shoot, we didn't even keep in touch when we lived in the same house hold growing up."

"I'm sure it's nothing. I mean he has a girlfriend for goodness sakes." Scott voiced.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Stiles replied, sounding more down than he had hoped.

Scott remained quiet as he eyed Stiles suspiciously.

"What?" Stiles snapped, a bit irritated for the questioning looks he was now receiving from his friend.

"You wanted it to mean something, didn't you?"

"What? No, of course not. I mean… no."

Scott smirked at this.

"Oh, shut up!" 

Scott chuckled, pressing his pillow to his face to quiet his laugh as Stiles got up from his chair.

"Come on; let's play some PlayStation before I have to head back." Stiles voiced, going over to Scott's entertainment center in his room, opening the cabinet doors up, turning the tv on and tossing his friend one of the controllers as he took a seat next to him on the bed, with his own controller in hand.

"Loser has to buy the other a pizza." Stiles said as he picked his character to play.

"You're on!" Scott replied excitedly, tossing his pillow to the side and grabbed his controller.

*****

After one game turned into five and all the yummy pizza was eaten and paid for by Scott, who was still very much a poor loser, Stiles headed back home.

Stiles entered the front door to a darken house, the television was turned off in the living room and there was no signs of Derek or his girlfriend around. If he didn't know any better he would have thought the pair had left the house, except for the simple fact that Derek's car was still in the drive way and there was the faint sound of was music playing upstairs.

Stiles went upstairs to the second floor only to find the music was blasting through the walls into his bedroom. He felt like he was in a damn nightclub. The only thing missing was the flashing lights and liquor.

He always told his dad their walls were paper thin and needed to be replaced, he never felt more certain of that until that very moment, with the loud music echoing in his bedroom and the pounding against his side wall which could only be from one thing…fucking.

"Oh great." he said sarcastically, his voice barely audible over the booming beats.

He pulled out his phone and started texting Scott.

Stiles: He is definitely not into me.

Scott: How can you tell?

Before he could reply Braeden muffled Derek's name in a moan through the paper thin walls making Stiles shudder.

"I got to get out of here." Stiles thought out loud, heading out his room and down the stairs.

"Maybe I could spend the night at Scott's tonight?" He mumbled to himself as he reached the front door.

He was about to head out when the sound of the garage door opening made him pause in his spot.

Stiles pulled back the window curtain enough to see his father's cruiser in the drive way, slowly rolling inside the garage.

"Fuck!" He blurted out into the darken room, before turning his attention to the staircase leading up to the loud music.

He knew his father took his time getting out of his car before coming inside the house, ten minutes to be exact. He always had to double check everything in his car to make sure the car was parked properly before turning it off. The sheriff was a bit anal in that way.

It used to annoy Stiles greatly when his dad had to take him places and pick him up, back before Stiles knew how to drive and before he had his jeep because John always took forever to start the car and turn off the car. Sometimes, to the point of making Stiles late to school.

However, now he welcomed the distraction, since it gave him a chance to warn Derek.

He bolted up the stairs to Derek's door and raised his hand up to knock somewhat hesitant.

He didn't want to interrupt but he didn't want Derek getting in trouble either, oddly enough.

He could hear the sounds of the bed squeaking off and on.

"Man, this is messed up." He grumbled under his breath as he let out a heavy sigh and quickly knocked on the door.

The squeaking slowed to a stop, the music was turned down and there were whispers heard before Derek opened the door half way looking a bit sweaty, winded and fucking desirable, standing shirtless with only a pair of blue briefs on to cover his huge bulge.

It took every ounce of Stiles being not to stare.

Braeden lay on top of the tossed sheets covering the bed, wearing one of Derek's white oversized shirts.

"What's up?" Derek asked.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but I thought you might want to know dad's home."

"Fuck." Derek cursed under his breath, looking down at the ground as if in thought.

Stiles felt a jerk down below at the sound of swearing coming from his mouth; it was hot, very hot. It made him wonder what other naughty words came out of Derek's mouth and if he was a dirty talker in bed.

"Thanks for letting me know. You think you can hold him up for a couple minutes so we could finish?" Derek asked eagerly, meeting Stiles gaze.

The thought of letting Derek finish banging his girlfriend, while Stiles talked to his father who was oblivious to the act taking place upstairs, made his skin crawl. However, to his own shock Stiles found himself swallowing back a lump that was forming in the back of his throat and nodding in agreement.

"Sure man."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Derek replied, winking at Stiles before shutting the door, going back to his girlfriend.

He fucking winked at me, Stiles thought as he stared at the now closed door, in a daze state.

It wasn't long that the bed started squeaking again that Stiles woke up from his trance.

"That fucking cock tease." He mumbled as he readjusted himself in his pants before heading down the stairs to greet his dad, who was just now entering the kitchen.

"Hey pops!" He greeted.

"Hey son, where Derek?" The sheriff asked curiously, as he glanced around his surroundings.

"Oh you know, around. So how was work?" Stiles asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table as his father pulled his work jacket off, placing it on the back of a chair and reached around unclipping his gun belt, placing it down on the table with a clunking noise.

John than proceeded to pull out the chair that had his jacket hung over it and took a seat, rubbing his worn out face as if trying to wake himself up.

"Long and tiring, I had tons of paper work to fill out and process…"

Stiles found himself drawn to the pair of metal handcuffs laying on the table rather than his father's story. He wondered if Derek was a freak in the sheets, if he ever experimented, tried handcuffs in the bedroom.

Stiles shook the thoughts from his head and turned his attention back to his father who was still talking.

"… And if that wasn't bad enough, later on I had to pick up this drunken guy, who was sitting on the side of the road completely wasted. When I asked what he was doing sitting in the middle of the road, he slurred that he was waiting to go home. I said is someone picking you up? He said yes, you. I said okay, where do you live? And He said don't you know? You're the one picking me up."

Stiles busted out laughing.

"Man, he must have been hammered."

"What's so funny?" Derek asked coming in the kitchen, giving the back of Stiles neck a squeeze, followed by soft rub, sending goosebumps down Stiles arms.

"I was just telling Stiles about my lovely day at work. Who's this?" Sheriff asked looking at Braeden, who was standing behind Derek.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend I've been telling you about, Braeden." Derek said, removing his hand from Stiles neck to wrap his arm around her waist.

Stiles couldn't help the jealousy he felt in that moment. The fact that he wanted it to be the one with Derek arms around him.

It wasn't that Stiles was jealous of Derek and Braeden's relationship. It was the fact that it felt like Braeden was getting in the way of Derek and himself getting closer. That's all it was.

He didn't want Derek sexually, nope, not at all. Ok, maybe a little bit. Oh, fuck it, who was he kidding? He wanted him bad.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Braeden said, leaning against Derek chest with a pleasant smile on her lips.

"Sir? Please, call me John."

"Ok John." She mused.

Stiles rolled his eyes, wanting to gag at the sweetness of it all.

He couldn't tell if Braeden was just naturally over the top sweet or if it was all an act. All Stiles knew was that he didn't like her, not one bit.


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since Stiles helped Derek out with his girlfriend that one day, Derek had become more open with Stiles, physically. Stiles found Derek touching him a lot more than necessary.

It started the morning after Stiles had helped him out.

Stiles was sitting with his father at the table for breakfast when Derek came into the kitchen, greeting the sheriff verbally and then patted the top of Stiles bed hair, snickering as he commented on Stiles messy locks, teasing the wild strains with his fingers before heading over to the coffee machine to pour himself a cup.

The first time it happened, it had shocked Stiles but he was too tired to really read too much into it.

When it kept happening Stiles started to become curious as to why Derek was becoming so touchy feely.

Over time Stiles became used to the little touches to the point it become the norm for the two and he actually started to crave them, finding himself purposely not brushing his hair first thing in the morning so Derek's fingers could take their place in his locks, running them through and smoothing out the mess.

It was all very innocent, brotherly even, but it didn't change the fact that it meant something more to Stiles.

The two still had yet to really talk and connect verbally but physically they were already there, If Derek's touches had any indication.

Derek was a very touchy, feely person when he let his guard down Stiles was learning and to his surprised, he was very welcoming to the idea of Derek touching him.

There was no more fighting between the two but no real talking either except to greet each other when waking up or heading to bed.

Then one afternoon, things got weird.

*****

Stiles stuff his face into the peanut butter jar, licking around the inside of the container as Scott watched in pure disgust.

"Dude, that's nasty. Use a spoon." He voiced, as Stiles pulled his mouth away from the jar, smacking his lips together and swallowing some of the salty, nutty snack.

"Mmmm, it's better this way."

Scott rolled his eyes as his friend tossed the now empty jar in the garbage can.

"Stiles, I'm going out if dad askes." Derek said grabbing his keys off the kitchen table, turning to look in his direction.

"Okay, have fun." Stiles replied meeting Derek's amused gaze.

"What? What is it?"

"Umm, you have some peanut butter on your cheek." Derek voiced, gesturing with his hand.

Stiles blushed a little bit and began swiping his tongue over to the side of his mouth.

"Did I get it?"

Derek took a few steps forward till he was standing in front of him.

"Here, I'll get it." Derek replied, grabbing the sides of Stiles face in his hands, lending forward.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked nervously only to be silenced by a wet, warm tongue sliding up the side of his cheek.

Stiles gasped on cue and his body tensed up. His heart fluttered in his chest and there was a jerk in his pants.

Stiles couldn't get over the sensation that was coming over him. The feel of Derek's big, manly hands holding the sides of his face delicately, the feel of his rough beard against his fragile skin, scratchy against the surface and his slippery tongue licking him up in one long, sexy lick, it was all too much.

He felt for sure Derek was the Devil in disguise trying to tempt him to come to the dark side. All he had to do was move his head an inch or two to the side and part his lips and he would be having Derek's tongue inside his mouth.

He was sure he was going to burst into flames at any minute from the heat he was feeling building deep inside.

After Derek made sure the spot was cleaned, he backed off, removing his hands from Stiles face and stepping back.

"What the fuck was that?" Stiles asked, wide eyed, trying to ignore the fact that he had a wet streak of Derek's saliva on his cheek and how there were so many other places he wish he had it.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and his cheeks grew pink as he spoke.

"Uh, sorry. I just remember my mom used to do that to me whenever I made a mess of myself when I was younger. It's just a habit, I guess."

"So you're saying I make you feel maternal?" Stiles replied, still freaked out and slightly turned on.

Talk about a blow to the ego. There Stiles was thinking about all types of naughty things he could do with Derek's tongue and the only thing that crossed Derek mind was that he was a messy kid that needed to be taken care of because he was handicap in that department.

"I don't know Stiles. I got to go. I promised I would meet Braeden at this diner for lunch. See you later." Derek voiced, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack heading out the door, leaving a stunned Stiles and Scott.

"What just happened?" Stiles asked turning to his friend.

Scott shrugged uncertain himself.

"Still think he isn't into you?" Scott asked before taking a sip of his drink.

*****

 

Derek didn't come home to late that night.

Stiles and his father were already in bed and sound asleep by the time Derek wandered into the house and up the stairs towards his room.

Just as Derek was about to open his bedroom door he heard Stiles scream out in the darken house, causing him to tense up in his spot, becoming fully alert, quickly spinning around in the direction of Stiles room.

"No, no, no!" Stiles yelled out, thrashing around, disheveling the covers as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

"Stiles, Stiles!" Derek voiced as he barged into the room turning the light on.

"No, don't go, don't go!" Stiles cried out.

"Stiles wake up!" Derek said, pulling on his shoulder.

Stiles eyes opened and he gasped as tears filled his eyes. He grabbed onto Derek, hugging him for dear life as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I don't want be alone. I don't want to be alone." He repeated in a panic.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." Derek said calmingly, rubbing Stiles clothed back, trying to sooth him.

"Stiles!" John yelled, coming into the room in his pajamas still half asleep.

"It's okay, I got him." Derek said reassuringly.

"You sure?" John asked worried, seeing Stiles freaked out form.

"Yeah, go back to sleep. I can watch him."

John nodded, heading back out towards his room.

Stiles panted away, trying to calm his shaky nerves, he rested his head in the crook of Derek's neck breathing in his scent, letting the overpowering smell take over him.

He gripped the back of Derek's shirt in his hand bunching the material up, causing Derek's shirt to rise up a bit in the back, exposing his lower back. Stiles let out an exhale as Derek continued shushing him and rubbing his back.

"I had a nightmare about, about my mom. It still hurts with her gone. Do you… ever have nightmares about your family?" Stiles muffled against Derek's shoulder.

"All the time." He replied softly.

Derek sat on the edge of the bed with Stiles arms still wrapped around his neck and somewhat maneuvered Stiles into his lap, letting Stiles legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"Promise me you won't leave again. I can't take losing someone else." Stiles muffled into Derek's shoulder, certain that Derek's shirt was now sporting a wet spot from the combination of Stiles tears and mouth against the cotton.

"I promise Stiles, I'm not going anywhere. You stuck with me, okay?" He teased, as he rocked him slightly back and forth in his hold.

It soothed Stiles a great deal, to the point he became limp in his arms and his breathing became heavy falling back asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dude, I'm so going to crush you!" Stiles said enthusiastic as he grabbed the controller and turned on his PlayStation.

"You're on!" Derek replied as he picked up the second controller and chose his character before hitting the start button.

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip and leaned forward with the controller in his hands, smashing away the buttons getting all into the game.

"Suck it buttercup!" He yelled as he made his character knock Derek's out with a hard punch taking away half of his health bar.

"Oh yeah, two can play that game." Derek replied, hitting a bunch of keys, throwing Stiles player to the ground in a powerful hit, killing him instantly with the move.

Stiles went from stunned to pissed off in a matter of seconds tossing his control to the side of the couch before glancing over at a grinning Derek in annoyance.

"What were you saying about crushing me?" Derek mused, relishing in the fact he beat Stiles at my own game, before bring a chip full of dip to his mouth, throwing it back.

A slow smile spread across Stiles face as he thought of his revenge.

"Hey Derek, you got some dip on your chin. Come here and let me lick it off for you." He said grabbing the sides of Derek's face playful.

Derek quickly swatted his hands away in annoyance as Stiles laughed, watching Derek's cheeks flush.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Derek said somewhat humiliated.

"Nope." Stiles answered, chuckling.

Deer took his beer bottle off the table and brought it to his lips. The action grabbed Stiles attention.

Stiles watched with interest as Derek tilted his head back along with the bottle making the alcohol rush to his mouth and caused his Adams apple to move up and down as he swallowed the liquid down.

"Yo, let me have a taste."

Derek arched an eyebrow at him in question.

"Are you even allowed to have a drink?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" He challenged.

There were shuffling sounds coming from the kitchen as the sheriff gathered his stuff to head out to work.

"Hey Dad, can Stiles have a beer?" Derek called out to him.

"No!" John answered quickly.

"Oh come on Dad, one little sip isn't going to hurt!" Stiles argued.

"Forget it!" John voiced, peeking around the corner with his keys in hand.

Stiles pouted and folded his arms into his chest like a little kid that didn't get his way.

"I'll be back late, be good you two!" The sheriff called out before closing the door behind him.

"Derek, give me the beer."

"Nope, you heard your father."

"Oh come on, one sip isn't going to hurt. He'll never know." Stiles said eying Derek beer in desire.

"But I would know and who would I be if I went against my own father's wishes?"

Stiles gave Derek an annoyed look as he smirked amused.

"Your loving this, aren't you?"

"Just a little bit." Derek said, gesturing with his fingers showing a pitch gesture as he took another swig of beer, rubbing it in his face.

Stiles watched silently for a moment as Derek drank from the bottle before reaching out trying to steal the bottle from his grip.

"Give me that beer!"

"Nope." Derek said chuckling and extending the hand that was holding his beer far away as Stiles leaned into his form and began to tickle him with one hand while he reached out for the beer with the other.

"Give it to me!" Stiles voiced frustrated.

"Never! Derek voiced, chuckling as he grabbed ahold of Stiles arm that was tickling him, stopping his actions.

"Come on, one sip." Stiles stressed, as he reached for the bottle.

"Nope."

Stiles got his hand on the bottom of the beer bottle but Derek was gripping it tightly and wouldn't budge.

Derek continued smiling amused as Stiles huffed and grunted trying to remove his tough grip.

"You know what?" Stiles voiced frustrated.

"What?" Derek humored.

Stiles bent down and bite Derek's necks roughly, causing his grip to loosen on the beer.

"Ouch! What the hell man?" Derek shouted, as he felt around his neck with his hand, which Stiles was sure was sporting his teeth marks.

Stiles stole the beer during Derek's shock and took a swig, silently congratulating his victory.

"You bit me." Derek voiced in shocked as he rubbed his neck wound.

"Damn straight, don't come between a man and his beer." Stiles replied taking another swig.

Derek arched an eyebrow in question.

"What man? All I see is a little boy." He snapped.

Stiles stuck out his tongue at Derek as he stood up from the couch.

"Thank for proving my point." He argued.

"Anytime man." Stiles retorted, before bring the bottle back to his lips drinking some more.

"Jesus Stiles, you didn't have to bite me. I would have given you the damn beer if it meant that much to you. I just thought we were goofing around." Derek said frustrated before walking off.

Stiles started to feel bad.

He never meant to hurt Derek physically or mentally but somehow he did.

Stiles was silent as he glanced at the paused game in front of him and a half empty beer he poorly won in his hand.

"Shit."

*****

Stiles knocked on Derek's door and waited for a response.

"What do you want Stiles?" Derek asked from the other said sounding down.

Stiles opened the door to find Derek lying back on his bed, eyeing the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bite you, it just happened. I wanted that beer." Stiles said snickering at the thought.

"Got it, point made." Derek voiced, pointing to his wound.

"Does it hurt?" Stiles asked coming over to the bed side, grimacing at the fact he actually left teeth marks in Derek's skin.

"Not anymore."

Stiles took a spot on the other side of the bed, lying down beside Derek.

"Bite me."

Derek's eyes widened in shock and he lifted his head off the bed, turning to face him.

"What?"

"Bite me, than we will be even." Stiles stated, exposing his neck to Derek.

"Are your drunk or insane? I can't tell."

"Come on, I'm serious. I bit you. It's only fair I get the same treatment as payback."

"Stiles."

"Just do it." He ordered.

"Fine."

Derek moved over and gave a light barely there bite.

"There." He voiced stubbornly.

"Really dude? I latched on to you with my teeth. You can do better than that. Bite me Derek."

"You asked for it."

Before Stiles could respond Derek opened his mouth fully and his teeth were on his sensitive flesh pressing down harshly.

"Fuck!" Stiles groaned in pain.

He panted and gripped Derek arm as he took it one step further giving Stiles neck a little nibble before withdrawing his teeth from his skin.

Stiles whimpered a bit at the soreness.

Derek noticed his pain and tried to ease his sore, heated skin, giving a cool licking over the marked area a couple of times before pulling back.

"Sorry, I got carried away with the bite." Derek voiced.

"You think?" Stiles snapped annoyed, touching his neck.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." He said wincing a bit.

Derek shrugged as he rolled back onto his back.

"You asked for it."

They both lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling with marks on their necks.

Biting, that was brotherly, right?

*****

 

"What's with the hickey? Who gave you a hickey? Dude, I need details, spill." Scott asked intrigued.

"It was Derek."

"Holy shit, you hooked up?" Scott replied wide eyed.

"No, we bite each other." Stiles voiced calmly.

"What? Why?"

"I wanted a beer and he wouldn't give me one so I bit him and he got all upset so I let him bite me back."

"You are so weird. That's some kind of kinky brotherly shit." Scott replied.

"I don't know about that, kinky indicates it's something enjoyed and it fucking hurt. I felt like my skin was melting off."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, ouch!"

*****

The next night Derek set an extra beer down on the coffee table were Stiles was playing a solo game.

"I'll play ya." Derek said.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked.

"You even have your own beer. I'm not going to fight you on it anymore."

"What about Dad?"

"He is on a need to know basics, he doesn't need to know." Derek voice as he took a seat next to Stiles.

"Alright sure, you're on!" Stiles voiced happily, tossing Derek the other controller.

"I even ordered pizza too, pepperoni." Derek added as they started a game.

"Dude, you're the best bro ever!" Stiles gushed as he paused the game, taking a swig of beer.

Derek chuckled.

"Man you're easy. You mean this whole time I could have just given you a beer and some pizza to get on your good side?" Derek mused.

Stiles snickered, taking another swig of his beer.

"Yup, I'm easy like that." He joked.

"Duly noted."

"So Braeden..." Stiles voiced, as he hit the continue button on the game, making the characters come back to life again.

"Hmmm, what about her?" Derek asked as he punched buttons on his controller to move and fight with his player.

"You serious about her?"

"I'm serious about everyone I date. I don't take dating lightly." Derek answered as he delivered a kick to Stiles character.

"Okay, let me clarify, do you see yourself with her for a long time?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders in response. He paused the game and took a beer break, bringing the bottle up to his lips.

"I don't know. I like to think so. I mean, we haven't really talked about life outside of college together." Derek voiced honestly.

"Do you love her?"

"You know, these are quite personal questions. It's only fair you join in and answer some." Derek said, placing his beer back down and turning to face Stiles.

"Go ahead, I'm an open book. I got nothing to hide."

"Really?" Derek asked, arching an eyebrow intrigued.

Stiles nodded yes in response.

"Are you dating anyone right now?"

"Nope, single as fuck." Stiles replied before taking a sip of his beer.

"You like it, being single?"

"It has it perks I guess, but sometimes it gets lonely."

"What about you, you like being in a relationship?"

"For the most part, yeah but It's nice to have some freedom every once in a while."

"Yeah, but fucking is so much better with a partner, am I right?" Stiles mused, giving Derek's shoulder a nudge before taking another sip of his beer.

Derek chuckled right along taking another mouthful himself.

*****

 

Four beers and many games and pizza slices later…

The two slumped down in the sofa with a nice buzz going on.

"You know what I miss the most about relationships?" Stiles slurred a bit.

"Hmmm?" Derek said, turning to face him.

"Kissing."

"Really?"

"Yup, I know it's weird. I can get off all I want on my own but I can't kiss myself, I can't fake intimacy. I miss that." Stiles stated.

"How uh, how long has it been?" Derek asked curious.

"It's embarrassing to say but a year, a whole fucking year without lip locking with someone. And not to toot my own horn but I'm fucking awesome at kisses."

"Says you." Derek chuckled.

"No, say everyone I ever kissed."

"Uh huh and how many people have you actually kissed?" Derek challenged.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is I have gifted lips and people are missing out."

"I'm sorry, gifted lips? Oh, I have to see this."

"Gladly, pucker up." Stiles said, placing his mostly empty beer back on the table in front of him.

"What?" Derek voiced alarmed.

"Come on man, don't be a wuss and make it bigger than it is. It's purely experimental."

"I don't know man, my brains a bit fuzzy and not working right now. I think I drank too much to even be considering this." Derek said starting to slur some words.

"Derek shut up and let me show you my skills."

"Fine but no one can know about this."

"Duh!"

"This is so weird." Derek stated, starting to feel a bit uneasy.

"You ready?" Stiles asked.

"Hold on, I need more beer for this."

Stiles let out a sigh and patiently waited as Derek took a big gulp of beer before setting it back down and leaning back against the sofa.

"Okay, let's get this over with before I change my mind." Derek said.

"Close your eyes."

"Stiles."

"Just do it. It will relax you."

Derek did as told and waited.

Stiles licked his lips before slowly moving towards Derek's face inch by inch, smelling the heavy beer on his breath and feeling the warmth of his exhales against his skin as he drew nearer. He placed his hands on either side of Derek's face.

Derek let out a shaky breath just as Stiles soft lips pressed against his.

It took a moment before Stiles moved his mouth against Derek's, leaving sluggish closed mouth kisses and enjoying the little scratches of Derek beard against his soft face.

Derek was stiff in his spot, panting away.

The only thing Stiles could feel from Derek was the little gush of warm air that escaped his tight lipped mouth from time to time.

Stiles moved back noticing his tense, statue-like form.

"Derek, open your mouth and participate in the damn kiss." Stiles said irritated.

"It's weird."

"Stop thinking and start feeling." Stiles replied before moving his mouth back over Derek's and sliding his tongue inside the small opening of his mouth.

After a moment passed Derek's scared tongue started to move against his, causing Stiles to moan in excitement.

Not only was Stiles kissing again, something he loved, he was kissing his fucking hunk of a bro crush.

Stiles started to feel a strain in his neck due to the awkward position of having to crane his neck towards Derek. He moved his hands down to Derek's shoulders as he moved into a better position, straddling Derek's lap.

Derek's hands went to Stiles waist, holding him gently in place as Stiles slide his up into Derek's dark locks, playful tugging on the ends as their tongues continued to play.

Stiles pulled out all the tricks, used his best moves, eager to impress Derek with his skills. He sucked Derek's tongue in his mouth before pulling back and giving Derek's bottom lip a little playful nibble.

Derek's hands once loosely on Stiles waist, were now holding him tightly in place with his nails digging into his hips.

There were little gasps and soft moans off and on as they explode each other's mouths, massaging their tongues together.

They kissed for a good five minutes before pulling back with swollen lips.

"Fuck." Derek groaned, clouded with lust and confusion.

Stiles smiled goofily as he slid off Derek's lap and back into his spot on the couch next to him.

"I told you I'm a fucking awesome kisser."

Stiles silently celebrated his victory as he observed a closed eyed Derek working on calming his breathing as his clothed chest raised and fell harshly and his pants were now tented.

Stiles grin grew noticing this.

"Did I ever mention my blow job skills?"

This quickly sobered Derek. His eyes quickly snapped open and his body tense up.

"What the fuck Stiles?" He said, getting off the couch in a hurry.

"Oh, come on Derek, I was just goofing around." Stiles said, trying to lighten the situation.

"This is so fucked up, on so many levels. I'm going to bed and pretending I did not just hear you say that or the fact I just had your tongue down my throat." Derek replied, grimacing at the thought before heading up the stairs.

"Fuck!" Stiles voiced out loud, putting his head in his hands.

"Why do I even open my mouth?" He mumbled against his palms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of cock-teasing and Stiles having indecent thoughts. HEHE!
> 
> ________________________________________________

Stiles stirred in his slumber and grumbled sleepily as the sound of the front door creaking open and close fill his ears.

"Stiles." John voiced, pushing on his son shoulder, trying to wake him up.

The teen blinked a few times before fully opening his eyes to meet his father's tired, confused stares.

"Wha-what, what is it dad? Can't you see I'm sleeping?" Stiles replied groggily as he readjusted his position, trying to grab his pillow only to realize his pillow was nowhere to be found.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" John asked perplexed.

Stiles sleepily rubbing the back of his neck and licked his dry lips as he scanned his surroundings, realizing he had fallen asleep on the living room couch.

"No wonder my neck feels like I was sleeping on a damn stiff board." Stiles moaned as he sat up.

"Stiles, What did I tell you about drinking?" His father asked, clearly upset with the set up on the coffee table.

Stiles glanced down and tensed up seeing the many empty beer bottles all over the table along with the opened pizza box with one forgotten and now very cold slice of pepperoni pizza.

He blushed remembering the not so innocent kissed he shared with Derek.

"Umm… well…I, I mean Derek and I… umm…" Stiles struggled to say.

John brought his hand up to his face and through closed eyes, rubbed his forehead in stress.

"Forget it Stiles. I'm too tired to wait for your excuse. I'm going to sleep. Clean this stuff up. I don't want to see this still here when I wake up." John lectured as he pointed a finger in Stiles face.

"Yes sir." Stiles replied disappointedly.

John headed on his way to the stairs but stopped short turning back to his son who was working on collecting the many beer bottles into his arms.

"And Stiles, this discussion isn't over."

"I didn't think it was." Stiles groaned as his dad headed to bed.

*****

Stiles loaded the bottles in his arms, walking very slowly and carefully so not to drop and break any bottles.

He entered the kitchen with his hands full and froze seeing Derek was already at the kitchen table drinking some coffee.

Their eyes met and all became tense.

Stiles nervously cleared his throat and said the first thing that popped into his head.

"That was some game match last night huh?" He voiced, forcing a grin.

Derek arched an eyebrow looking at Stiles as if he was crazy.

Before anything else could be said a beer bottle slipped out of Stiles grip and fell, shattering on the floor.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed.

"I got it. Go ahead and toss the rest in the recycling bin before we end up with a glass obstacle course around here." Derek said calmly, getting up from his seat and heading over to the broom and dustpan.

Stiles walked around his mess and made his way to the trash can as Derek grabbed the broom.

"Oh and Stiles?"

"Yeah?" Stiles asked intrigued, turning to face Derek.

"By toss I mean place them gently inside." Derek lectured before moving over to the mess on the ground and began to sweep up the broken shards of glass.

Stiles eyed Derek in annoyance wanting nothing more than to roll his eyes at him but Derek had his back to him so he ignored the urge and did as told, one by one carefully placing the bottles in the bag.

After the rest of the bottles were safely bagged and the glass was all scooped up, Stiles took the opportunity to say what he really wanted to say.

"Listen Derek, about yesterday… I just want apologize. I don't know what came over me." Stiles said nervously.

"Forget it, we both drank too much and suffered the repercussions." Derek replied flatly, before bringing his cup of coffee back to his lips.

"Yeah, but did we really suffer? I mean it was pretty awesome." Stiles said smugly.

Derek tensed up mid sip feeling uncomfortable.

"Stiles." He warned, as he sat his cup down on the table.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop talking now."

"Hello! Anybody home?" Braeden called out from the other room, shutting the front door behind her.

"In the kitchen babe!" Derek replied.

"Babe?" Stiles mumbled under his breath a little irritated at the thought Derek had given his girlfriend a pet name.

"There is my little Der-bear." Braeden said with a grin on her face as she came over to Derek taking a seat in his lap, draping her arms around his neck.

Derek snickered just as their lips met in a kiss.

The same lips that were just of last night, hungrily wrapped around Stiles mouth enjoying the feel on his tongue and taste of his flesh.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Stiles voiced at the scene in front of him.

Braeden giggled as they parted lips.

"Morning to you too Stiles."

"Don't mind him. He's not much of a morning person." Derek said, before giving Braeden's exposed shoulder a quick peck.

Seeing how openly affectionate Derek was with Braeden, hurt. Stiles felt a tug on his chest at the scene before him. He craved for Derek to be that open affectionately and that comfortable and content with him.

He thought they were making progress, that one day Derek would realize Stiles was the one for him. However, after seeing how Derek was acting after they had a fully on make out session the night prior, it was clear that Stiles thoughts were purely fantasy.

Derek still wanted his girlfriend. The thought made Stiles cringe.

"Hello, earth to Stiles." Derek said, waving a hand in his face.

Stiles shook the thoughts from his head and glance over at the pair sitting at the kitchen table. Braeden still favoring Derek's lap over a chair of course, but who could blame the girl, the man was gorgeous and built like a rock, yet cozy as fuck, from what Stiles could remember from their many run ins, their hug and make out session last night.

"What?" Stiles said, clueless.

"Braeden was asking if you wanted to join us." Derek stated amused.

Join them? Like a threesome? What the fuck? Derek isn't kinky like that, is he? Am I? Braeden wouldn't let that slide, would she? Stiles thought silently.

"Umm…I'm not sure?" Stiles voiced uncertain, not even knowing what the question was.

"Oh come on Stiles, it will be fun and you'll get to meet my friend Erica."

Stiles eyes widened at the discovery.

Another person is joining the kink party? A foursome? Is that really a thing? He thought.

"Erica?" Stiles asked curious.

"Yeah, she's great, you will love her. She is a knock out blonde and a bit edgy, she's closer to your age."

"She sounds…nice?" Stiles replied, not sure what else to say.

"Great, then it's settled, tonight we are going to go club hopping with you and Erica." Braeden claimed with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Okay, sure…wait, club hopping?" Stiles said confused and completely unprepared.

"Yeah, it will be fun. Hold on, I'm going to call Erica right now and say we are a go for tonight." Braeden replied excitedly before getting up from Derek's lap, heading out the room with her phone in hand.

"Umm… just out of curiosity, what does club hopping consists of?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Not much, just drinking, dancing and mingling." Derek answered.

"Drinking." Stiles repeated, lighting up at the fact.

Derek gave him a stern look.

"Forget it Stiles, your too young."

"Oh, come on. You're the one that said it."

"I meant the ones old enough to drink, drink. For you, it's strictly water or soda."

"That's so wrong on so many levels." Stiles voiced pouting which caused Derek to crack up laughing.

"You'll get used to it."

Stiles couldn't figure out what he was more excited about, meeting an attractive girl, hanging out with Derek or the possibility that if Derek is drinking, Stiles might have a chance of a repeat performance of last night. Then again, Derek would be there with his girlfriend so maybe not.

Stiles shrugged off his thoughts and grabbed some clothes from his closet to change into.

*****

It was quite a busy night. The gang had already gone to two different clubs/bars. The first place was a straight up bar much to Stiles disappointment considering he wasn't allowed to drink.

He had to grin and bear it as the other three freely drank their beers and talked. He was tempted once or twice to ask Derek for a sip or just steal his beer when he wasn't looking but stopped himself short not wanting to end up arrested for underage drinking or end up responsible for the gang possibly getting kicked out of the place.

Erica grabbed Stiles attention away from the alcohol pulling him into a conversation or rather just talking about her likes and dislikes. She would ask him a question here and there but mostly talked about herself. Which Stiles couldn't really blame her for it, he wasn't being very talkative.

Erica was a very attractive girl with ruby red colored lips and golden blonde wavy locks. She had caramel brown eyes and big knockers that made their presence known in her cheetah print, skin tight dress. She would normally be someone Stiles would go for but she was nothing compared to Derek's beauty.

*****

The second place was yet again another bar thought unlike the first bar that was sophisticated and only seemed to carry the light stuff, like beer, wine and champagne, they carried the hard liquor. They also had more of a club feel with music full of beats and bass playing in the background. There was a small dance floor too.

"Let's take a shot Erica." Braeden said grabbing the glass of liquor that was slid over to her by the bartender.

"I'm down with that." Erica replied eagerly picking up her shot.

"To a kickass night." Braeden said raising her glass in the air, clinking it with her friends.

"Here-here." Erica replied, as they brought the liquor to their mouths, taking the shot back like pros.

"Your turn." Stiles said eying Derek's beer.

"I don't like hard liquor."

"Hey bartender, we need another shot over here!" Stiles called out.

"You got I.D.?" He asked.

"It's not for me. It's for my bro here." I announced, patting Derek's shoulder.

"Stiles, I told you, I don't like hard liquor." Derek replied stubbornly, as the bartender slid a new shot over to Derek.

"What are you, a pussy?" Stiles teased, earning a couple chuckles from the girls and a stern look from Derek.

Stiles smirked and arched an eyebrow challenging him.

Derek raised the glass up, showing Stiles its content before bringing it back in one shot.

He made a grimace face for a second and then brought his beer to his lips to wash the after taste away.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Stiles voiced, giving Derek's arm a nudge.

"Easy for you to say, you haven't tasted it."

Stiles chuckled.

*****

By the time they got to the actually club, they were buzzed. Well, everyone except Stiles who was stuck drinking coke all night. He had a bit of a sugar rush but that was about it.

They walked inside the darken club full of neon lights and booming dance music.

"Come on Stiles, let's dance!" Erica voiced excitedly.

"Wha-what?!" He replied in a panic as she grabbed his arm, leading him onto the main dance floor.

Stiles froze up in his spot as Erica seductively swayed her hips back and forth.

"What's wrong?" She asked, bouncing up and down to the beat, causing her chest to jiggle to the beat as well.

"Nothing… I just… I was just admiring your dress. That's some dress." He voiced nervously.

She chuckled moving closer.

"If you like it now, you should see what it looks like on the floor." She voiced sexily, giving him a wink.

"Oh my god!" Stiles replied, feeling completely out of his element.

She snickered as she grabbed one of Stiles limp hands and used it to do a sloppy turn.

Before Stiles could move or even think Derek and Braeden came over.

"You mind if I steal him away Erica?" Derek asked.

"As long as you don't steal sexy away for too long." Erica voiced, giving an air kiss.

Stiles blushed embarrassed.

"Why don't we get some seats at the bar in the meantime Erica." Braeden voiced carefully, seeing her friend was a little buzzed at the moment.

"Great idea, I'm parched."

"I think you had more than enough to drink girl." Braeden said with a chuckled as they made their way through the crowd.

Once Erica and Braeden were out of hearing distance Derek turned his attention back on Stiles.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were standing on the dance floor like a statue."

"I can't dance."

Derek arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"You said you liked to dance in your room."

"I might have over exaggerated when I said I dance. What I really might to say is I move my head and hands to the beat, vibing along." Stiles clarified.

Derek chuckled.

"It's pretty easy, I'll teach you."

"Really?"

"Sure, now move your feet side to side." Derek instructed.

"I'll look stupid." Stiles voiced feeling insecure, as he eyed all the clubbers among them dancing like pros.

"At first maybe, but it will start to look right. I'll do it right along with you. We will both look stupid together, okay?" Derek said moving side to side as Stiles stood frozen, giving Derek a strange look.

"Come on bro, don't leave me hanging. Do I have to do the old man over bite?" He said biting his bottom lip and making funny faces as he moved side to side.

Stiles chuckled.

"Alright, fine." Stiles replied, starting to move side to side.

"Okay, now move your hips side to side as you move your feet."

"Move my hips?" Stiles asked confused.

"Yeah, like this." Derek said, swaying his waist side to side adding some rhythm to his movements.

"I don't think I can do that."

"Sure you can. Here, I'll help you." Derek voiced, placing his hands on Stiles waist, pushing in on one hip, making Stiles move it inward and then doing the same with the other.

"Follow my movements." Derek instructed.

Stiles swung his hips against the force of Derek's hands side to side.

"There you go." Derek said giving him a smile.

Stiles grinned back.

"Hey, I can move."

Derek snickered and moved closer.

"Okay, now put one leg between mine and the other on the outside and dip inward into me."

"What? I don't know man, that a bit weird, don't you think?"

"Stiles it's dancing. Of course next time you will be doing this with someone of interest but you need to know the steps. Stop being immature and just do it."

"I'm not immature." Stiles replied stubbornly as he got in formation and dipped his hips into Derek's.

"Sure you're not." Derek said sarcastically as he dipped back into Stiles.

It wasn't as bad as Stiles thought it would be. There was still room between them and Derek seemed fine by their closeness, like it was nothing. So maybe he was making a bigger deal than necessary.

He decided to relax and go to the beat of the music playing in the background.

Derek grinned impressed.

"That's it, there you go." He said adjust his hands from Stiles hips to his back, pressing him closer to him till they were pretty much smashed up against each other's lower half.

Stiles gasped feeling his dick rub against Derek inner thigh, stirring it awake. One, two, three thrusts forward and he was hard as a rock.

He curse inside and moved back before Derek could fully feel his hard on.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

Stiles spun around as if he was playing around.

"Nothing, I think I got it now. What about when the person dances behind you?"

"It's pretty much the same thing, except you move back instead of forward. Wanna try it?"

"Uh, sure?" Stiles said just moving back and forth in his spot.

Derek moved forward against Stiles back. Stiles panicked and gave him a quick hard bump with his backside throwing him back a bit and causing Derek to bust out laughing.

"Jesus Stiles, you trying to kill me here? You want to move gently against your partner, not play kung fu with your ass."

"Sorry dude, I don't know what I'm doing."

"That what I'm here for. Just follow my lead." Derek replied, before wrapping his arms around Stiles stomach and pulling him back into his chest.

"Relax and just do what feels right." Derek whispered in Stiles ear, sending chills down his spine.

Stiles closed his eyes trying to calm his nerves as Derek started to grind forward against Stiles ass.

After a few movements from Derek hips Stiles started to lead back into Derek's form and press his ass into Derek's movements, wanting more.

It started out as experimental but shortly after became more intentional and arousing on Stiles end, as he felt leakage from his dick.

Derek's soft, barely there grinds became hard and forceful and Stiles could feel something hard against his ass.

He could hear Derek panting against his ear.

Holy fuck, Derek was just as turned on as he was.

Stiles bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning out as he rotated his ass, getting a better feel of Derek hard cock against his cheeks. He could feel Derek's hardness press up against his crack.

Derek's nails dug into Stiles waist as he grinded against his ass, huffing against the teen's ear. Both Lost in their own world. They were practically dry humping on the dance floor.

It wasn't until moment later that the song changed to an upbeat one and they parted ways.

Stiles squeezed his legs together trying to keep his control in check.

"I need some fresh air after that," Stiles joked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Me too." Derek voiced.

Stiles sneak a glance at Derek who was looking fine as always and before he could help himself glanced down to his tented pants.

"It's happens." Derek said suddenly, breaking Stiles gaze on his crotch to see Derek staring right at him making him blush embarrassed.

"What?"

"Getting excited, it's bound to happen when you're dancing closely and you're in a heated room vibing to the music. It's nothing to be ashamed of or read into." He said giving Stiles shoulder a pat before passing him, heading over to the bar area where Braeden and her friend was, leaving a confused and torn Stiles on the floor.

*****

Stiles came over to the bar covering his junk in his hands.

Derek was hugging his girl and kissing her neck as she talked to her friend.

"There you are. We saw you getting down on the dance floor out there." Braeden said.

Stiles blushed.

"Want to dance some more?" Erica asked.

"Maybe later. I'm going to use the bathroom." Stiles said, thinking maybe he could rub one out as disgusting and desperate as it seemed. He was that close to losing it, with every brush of his pant fabric against his sensitive, aroused dick.

"I'll go with you. I need to take a leak myself." Derek said making Stiles tense up.

Great, just great. He thought.

"Don't be too long." Braeden said playful.

"I won't." Derek replied, smirking at her and giving a wink before wrapping an arm around Stiles neck as they walked towards the bathroom.

*****

Stiles thought maybe he could go into a stall but nope, as luck would have it there were only two stalls and one was out of order and the other was occupied which meant he was going to have to pee using a urinal, at least pretend to.

There were six urinals. Stiles went down to the end thinking Derek would take the first one to give them space but nope, to Stiles surprise and bad luck Derek took the urinal right next him.

Stiles tried to calm himself as he heard Derek’s zipper.

Fuck, this is really happening. He thought. I'm about to see Derek's cock.

"So, how do you like Erica?" Derek asked as he pulled his pants down somewhat, showing his white briefs that outline his cock.

Stiles looked away panicked, staring at the wall ahead as Derek made movements to take his dick out.

"Umm, she okay. I don't know. It's a little too early to tell."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Stiles glanced over and gasped seeing the pink head of a healthy and hardy cock pop out from hiding.

"Damn, I hate when I feel like I have to go but than nothing comes out. Don't you?" Derek asked turning his head to face Stiles who looked back at the wall.

"Uh huh, yup."

Stiles found it hard to concentrate knowing he had the pink, hard cock grinding against his ass just minutes ago. He could still feel the familiar poke of it against his cheeks.

"Don't you have to pee? You're not even unzipped?"

"Oh yeah, right. I guess I was lost in our conversation."

Derek chuckled as he turned to the front.

Stiles nervously unzipped his jeans and let his hard cock tip out of its underwear confinement.

"Come on." Derek said giving his cock a few tugs as Stiles bite his lower lip, watching.

Suddenly he started to pee.

"There we go." Derek said satisfied releasing himself.

He glanced over at Stiles.

Try tugging on your cock a bit to relieve the tense. Sometimes it helps to get you to pee."

Stiles gripped himself, he waited till Derek was looking away to give himself a couple strokes.

He was so close to cumming.

He stopped touching himself as soon as Derek finished peeing, looking over at him as he shook his junk off before placing it in his jeans with a simi.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I guess I'm shy."

Derek snickered.

"Alright, I'll see you out there." He said after he finished washing his hands and headed out the door.

*****

"Fuck." Stiles breathed against the cool tile wall just as he heard a toilet flush.

He quickly tucked himself inside his jeans and headed to the sink pretending to be finishing as he waited for the other dude to wash his hands and leave, before jetting to the stall and jerking off full force. After four or five strokes he came into the toilet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there is more teasing, lots of "guy experimenting" going on.
> 
> There is no going back at this point. 
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________

After the club, the girls headed home and Derek and Stiles took a spot on the living room couch turning on the television with some beer in hand, not quite ready for the night to end. They ended up settling on the cartoon network, not finding much on at the late hour.

"You ever had the college guy experience?" Stiles asked, as he watched one cartoon character bash the other in the head with a hammer.

"What's that?" Derek asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"You know, experimenting with another guy." Stiles explained, bringing his own beer bottle to his mouth, happy to be finally able to have some alcohol in his system.

"Nope."

"You're not curious in the slightest?" Stiles asked, eyeing Derek, losing interest in the violent cartoon on the screen in front of him.

"I guess, sure. Every guy at one point thinks what would it be like to touch another guy or have a guy touch them and then you see a pair a tits or a nice ass on a girl and your cured." Derek voiced with his eyes on the television screen before taking another sip.

Stiles laughed.

"I'm sorry, cured?"

Derek turned his attention away from the screen to Stiles now.

"Sure, those feelings go away."

"Do they? How can they really go away if you never answered that question?" Stiles argued.

"What question?"

"If you would like a guy experience. Let's watch some gay porn and see what you think." Stiles suggested, grabbing the remote off the coffee table.

"I don't know man, that weird." Derek voiced, uncertain.

"Come on, let's just see if you feel a stirring."

"Okay fine, if it entertains you. Let's get this over with." Derek replied, taking a swig of beer.

"Cool."

*****

Stiles searched through the channels until he came upon a porn where one guy was banging another in the ass, full pounding to the point you could only see glimpses of his hard cock, moving in and out of the other's ass and you could hear his balls slapping the other's back end. The guys moaning loudly.

Derek cringed.

"Anything?" Stiles asked, curious.

"Nope, I'm just thinking that looks like it would fucking hurt, that guy is going to town on that other guy's ass."

"Ok fine, let's fine something more pg." Stiles said before changing the channel.

He stumbled upon a college roommate porno.

Perfect.

The guys were jerking each other off in one off the twin beds in their dorm room.

"Well?" Stiles asked hopeful.

"The acting in this is ridiculous." Derek said, snickered while drinking his beer.

Stiles sighed in defeat.

"We could do a better job at it than that." Derek added, perking Stiles interest.

"You wanna try?"

"What?"

"Come on, you're simi curious right? I'm very curious. Why don't we see what the hype is about?" Stiles suggested.

"What, you never touched a guy? I thought you said you were good a blowjobs?" Derek argued.

"It was a joke. I just assumed I would be good at it because I'm great a kissing." Stiles replied, blushing.

"You want me to touch your cock?" Derek said shocked.

"And I touch yours, just to see what it's like."

"Fine, but I'm not watching gay guy on guy porn while experimenting. If we are doing this, we are watching some girl on girl shit." Derek demanded.

"Fine, I'll change the channel. Better yet, you can choose the porn." Stiles said handing Derek the remote.

Derek quickly changed the channel to some girl on girl action which Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes at.

Two Slutty looking girls were making out and grouping each other's clothed breasts.

Stiles let out an annoyed sigh and leaned back on the couch as Derek watched the porno in front of them.

*****

Five minutes into it, Stiles started to feel like he had forgotten about him until he felt Derek's hand slide across his clothed thigh.

He let out a breath as he looked down to see indeed Derek manly hand was on his thigh giving his leg a light massage and making his pants tent up.

"Is this ok?" He asked unsure, never taking his eyes off the screen in front of him.

"Yeah." Stiles said lowly.

Derek nodded and continued rubbing Stiles thigh a moment longer as he took another swig of beer.

Stiles parted his legs giving Derek room to roam.

After a few minutes passed and the girls on screen were fully naked, exploring each other's body through lip-lock, Derek's hand traveled to Stiles harden arousal in his pants, causing Stiles to breath heavily.

He watched Derek out the corner of his eye as he cupped and teasing rubbed against Stiles clothed dick.

"Can I uh...unzip your pants?" Derek asked unsure.

"Yes." Stiles replied huskily.

Stiles watched as Derek gulped nervously as he turned away from the porno in front of them to carefully work on Stiles tented pants.

He grabbed the zipper and ever so slowly slid it down.

Stiles watched in a trance. Once his zipper was down he helped Derek out and lifted his hips pushing his pants down to his knees, leaving him in just his blue underwear.

Derek moved his eyes back to the screen in front of him as one of the girl started to moan.

The other girl was playing with her pussy, fingering her, whiling sucking on one of her pink nipples.

Derek placed his hand back on Stiles clothed crotch and massaged it lightly causing Stiles to squirm a little bit and bit back a moan.

Another sip of beer, another confidence boost perhaps, Derek pulled on Stiles waist band and freed his harden and now leaking cock.

Now Derek was the one breathing heavy as he gripped Stiles harden flesh.

"Ohhh."Stiles moaned, unable to control himself.

"What, what is it?" Derek asked, quickly withdrawing his hand from Stiles.

Stiles blushed embarrassed.

"Nothing, your hand is just really warm. It's nice."

"Oh." Derek replied awkwardly, not sure how to respond.

Derek cautiously put his hand back on Stiles dick once more, gripping him in his palm.

He turned back to the X-rated program. One girl was licking her way down to the others pussy.

"Wow." Derek said all of a sudden.

"What?" Stiles asked curious, trying not to let his desire over take him.

"Your skin. It's so soft." Derek voiced shocked, as he ran his finger up and down Stiles cock exploring him.

Stiles fought back a moan.

"Is that good or bad?" He asked nervously.

Derek shook his head in response while keeping his eyes on the screen in front of him.

"Neither. it's just different."

His light teasing touches and lack of strokes was driving Stiles nuts. Even more so was the fact that Derek was still wearing his pants and sporting a huge tent in his pants.

"Can I touch you?" Stiles asked unsure.

Derek turned to look at Stiles. He looked him in the eyes, then down at Stiles cock that he was feeling up and then back at the porno on screen as his cheeks flushed.

"Sure."

Derek removed his hand moving it back to his side as Stiles scooted closer and began to unfasten Derek pants.

Derek grabbed his beer, leaning back to give Stiles room to work as he unzipped his pants. Derek took a swig of beer out of nervousness or maybe he was just thirsty.

Stiles wasn't sure but he didn't let it stop him from removing Derek boxer briefs, sliding them down his legs and letting Derek's big, hard cock sprang free.

Stiles gasped at the sigh before him, Derek cock was just excited to greet Stiles as his cock was to greet Derek.

He rubbed his thumb against the tip of Derek's swollen member spreading the precum that leaked out around his cock.

"Fuck Stiles." He groaned throwing his head back against the couch.

"What, is it too much?" Stiles panicked.

"No, it...it feels so good." He panted out clutching his beer in one hand and gripping his thigh tightly in the other, as if worried if he moved he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Stiles grinned at this, feeling more confident and gave Derek's dick a tug.

"Uh." Derek moaned finding it hard not to thrust into Stiles hold.

"Stiles, maybe we should stop. This porn has got me all sorts of horny and any touch is going to be the death of me right now."

Stiles frowned and slowly removed his hand from Derek pink cock.

"Oh, sorry." He said disappointed, moving back to his side of the couch.

"It's okay man. That's what I get for suggesting girl or girl porn. Maybe we should have stuck with the guy on guy stuff than I wouldn't be turned on right now."

Stiles cringed at his words but nodded in understanding and began pulling his underwear up.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, now sounding like the disappointed one.

"I thought..." Stiles started when Derek interrupted.

"I meant we should stop touching each other. I didn't mean we should, you know, stop. I mean we are both clearly turned on and we have both seen each other's dicks. We might as well get off. I mean, unless it's too weird." Derek said.

"No, that's fine. I could use some getting off right about now." Stiles replied hopeful.

Derek lightly chuckled setting his drink down on the table.

"You have lube?" He asked.

"In my room."

Derek let out a sigh.

"I really don't want to have to go upstairs and back down with a hard on."

"Yeah, me either." Stiles agreed.

"Alright, than I guess your room it is." Derek said turning the forgotten porno off.

"My room?" Stiles voiced nervously.

"Yeah, that okay?"

"Uh, sure." Stiles replied pulling his underwear and pants up.

Derek did the same and followed Stiles slowly and awkwardly up the stairs with his boner.

"Damn stairs." Derek grumbled under his breath as the pair made their way to Stiles room.

*****

Derek took a seat on Stiles bed getting comfortable as he slid his pants off and moved his underwear down to his knees once more. He took it one step further removing his shirt, not wanting to get it messy.

Stiles came over getting in on his side of the bed doing the same.

After he opened a small bottle of lube and squirted some in his hand, he offered the bottle to Derek.

"Thanks." Derek voiced as he eagerly coated his cock.

"Oh shit." He moaned closing his eyes in pleasure.

"This feels so fucking good." Derek voiced stroking his cock as Stiles watched him, licking his lips.

"Yeah, it does." Stiles panted, as he began to tug on his own dick.

The room became silent, only filled with huffs of air, the flipping noise of jerking off and the grunts and moans off and on.

Derek kept his eyes shut the whole time, enjoying his high as Stiles watched him intently as he played with his cock.

Stiles loved watching Derek's body tense up, the sounds that came from his mouth, the effort his manly hand put in on his hard cock, determined to get off.

It was hot as fuck. Stiles speeded up his action on his own cock feeling his end near.

He placed a hand on Derek's thigh in the heat of the moment and Derek gasped opening his eyes as steams of warm cum came spraying out all over his bare chest.

Stiles came soon after gripping Derek hairy thigh, moaning as his body shook from his high and he felt the warm liquid ooze out on his worn out body.

"Oh fuck." He gasped as he hand became limp on Derek leg and his head hit his pillow with a thump.

"Yeah, I know." Derek panted against the other pillow.

"Boys I'm home!" John called out downstairs.

"Oh shit!" Stiles exclaimed, getting up before his legs were stabilized falling on the ground with a thud.

"Owe." He moaned.

You okay?" Derek asked, looking over the edge of the bed at his naked form.

"Wonderful, get the door." Stiles mumbled against the hard wood surface.

Derek jumped off the bed and sprinted for the door, quickly shutting and locking it.

"Shit, dad can't find me in your room like this?" Derek said looking down at his cum coated chest and now limp dick, which was leaking some last droplets of cum on the wooden floor.

"Here." Stiles voiced, tossing Derek his box of tissues from across the room.

"Thanks." He replied, quickly wiping his chest the best that he could and dapping his dick before bending down cleaning the spots of cum off the floor.

"Boys, you up?" John called out as he headed up the creaky stairs.

Derek scrambled to get his shirt and pants back on as a now dressed Stiles unlocked the door.

"We're upstairs!" Stiles shouted out.

"Stiles." Derek voiced in a panic.

"What?"

"The bed."

Stiles looked over to find the sheets tossed every which way and the bottle of lube and used tissues in between.

"Oh crap!" Stiles replied, rushing over and grabbing the sheets with the tissues and lube in them and quickly folded them up tossing them in his clothes hamper before moving the covers over his bed trying to make it look unused.

He finished just as his father opened the door.

"Hey Dad." Stiles voiced from his computer chair.

Derek smiled up from his seat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey boys, what are you doing?"

"Umm, just talking, catching up and recapping our time at the club." Derek voiced.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you two went out. How did it go?"

Derek and stiles glanced at each other for a moment before synchronized saying fine.

"Sounds like you two are rubbing off on each other." John voiced amused.

"You don't know how right you are Dad." Stiles replied as both him and Derek shared a snicker.

John gave them a questioning look but didn't push it.

"I have the day off tomorrow so I thought maybe we could all hang out and have a bonding day, what do you boys say?"

"Sounds good." Stiles said.

"Yeah, looking forward to some father bonding." Derek added with a small smile.

"Well good, glad to hear it. Get some sleep boys." John replied satisfied before closing Stiles door behind him.

*****

Stiles let out a sigh in relief as Derek jumped off of his bed.

"I need a shower, I'm a mess." Derek voiced peeling his sticky shirt from his chest.

Stiles eyed him in desire.

"Mind if I join you?"

Derek arched an eyebrow at him as Stiles removed his own sticky shirt.

"I'm a mess too." He claimed, pointing to his own dried cum.

"Stiles, I think we already pushed the boundaries as it is, don't you?" Derek argued.

"Oh come on, it's just a shower. You telling me you never shared a shower with a guy in gym class or in college dorms?"

"Fine, but no touching." Derek replied.

"I wasn't even thinking of it." Stiles voiced innocently.

"Okay, fine. Dad should be in his room by now. Let's get this over with." Derek voiced, taking the lead out Stiles room.

Stiles eyed Derek's back and clothed tight ass as he bite down on his bottom lip, palming his dick a little bit, feeling a twitch.

Stiles and Derek entered the bathroom and shut the door before pulling their pants and underwear down.

They tossed their dirty clothes in the hamper now naked before climbing in the shower.

Stiles faced Derek muscular tattooed back and tone ass.

Derek ran his head under the shower head getting his body wet.

"Sorry, there isn't much room for two to shower at the same time." Derek said under the water.

"It's ok, I don't mind waiting." Stiles said huskily as he palmed his growing cock.

"Are you touching yourself again?" Derek said growing tense.

"Maybe."

Derek looked back to see Stiles slowly stroking his cock.

"Fuck Stiles, do you ever stop?" Derek asked starting to pant himself as he eyed Stiles sliding his hand up and down his cock.

"No, I'm horny 24/7."

"Let's switch spots." Derek said moving to the side allowing Stiles to move in front of the water.

Stiles stopped stroking himself letting his cock stand proudly as he washed his chest under the water.

Derek stood behind Stiles awkwardly, not sure if he should stay or go.

His chest was clean after all.

He eyed Stiles perky ass watching as his cheeks flexed with Stiles every move, watching as water droplets ran off his cushy cheeks and noticing a cute little brown freckle he had on one of his cheeks.

Before Derek knew what he was doing he placed his hands on Stiles hips.

Stiles gasped and leaned back pushing his ass closer to Derek's body.

Derek's once limp dick was now hard and grazing Stiles crack.

"Mmm Derek." Stiles moaned grabbed his cock again; tug away as he pushed back into Derek cock feeling the tip press against his tight hole teasingly.

Derek closed his eyes and panted away as he rotated his hips, rubbing against his soft, milky flesh but being every so careful not to penetrate Stiles needy ass.

"Der, Der, please I need more." Stiles whined.

Derek moved his cock away and Stiles moaned in protest.

Derek stroked his cock with one hand as he pressed his other hand into Stiles lower back guiding him to bend forward.

Stiles moaned and placed one hand on the shower wall as he stroked his dick with his other.

Derek brought his hand from Stiles back to his mouth sticking on a finger in, getting it nice and wet before rubbing it against Stiles hole.

Stiles gasped and picked up speed on his cock.

"Oh yes, finger me."

Derek grunted as he stroke his cock with one hand and slid his finger in Stiles tight hole with his other, watching as Stiles moved back and began fucking his digit.

"Fuck." Derek moaned, tightening his hold on his cock as he jerked off watching Stiles quicken his thrusts back.

"Yeah, oh, I'm so close." Stiles whined.

Derek removed his hand from his swollen cock and grabbed Stiles waist helping him thrust back into his finger, fucking it.

"Oh, oh Der, I'm, I'm cumming!" He grunted, cumming all over the tile wall in front of him.

Derek groaned, taking his leaky cock back in his hold, watching Stiles tired, panting form as he jerked off.

"Uh, shit." He voiced as he came, squirting his warm cum all over stiles ass cheeks.

Stiles moaned satisfied by the warmth.

*****

Stiles was still working on calming his self when he heard the sound of the shower curtain being opened and closed, followed by the bathroom door.

He looked behind him to see indeed Derek was gone. He went under the shower spray letting the water wash the cum off his ass before turning the shower off and getting out.

He grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it around his waist before heading out of the bathroom.

He was still trying to wrap his head around what had just taken place. He glanced at Derek's closed door and let out a heavy sigh before heading inside his own room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things starts to get interesting.
> 
> Derek confronts Stiles about the night prior, Stiles teases Derek about telling their father and Stiles later meets a new guy. :)
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________

Derek leaned against the door frame, as Stiles played around on his phone while lying back on his bed.

“Stiles, we should talk about last night before Dad takes us away for his bonding day.”

“Let’s not. It happen, it’s over. Can’t we just move on and let it go?” Stiles said dully not bothering to take his eyes away from his cellphone.

“No.” Derek answered sternly.

“Derek, what is there to talk about? We experimented which we both enjoyed by the way, it’s done.”

“We are never allowed to drink around each other again or watch porn together.” Derek voiced.

“The old, blame it on the alcohol excuse, lame.” Stiles voiced, rolling his eyes.

“Stiles.” Derek warned.

“Okay, whatever you say.” Stiles said nonchalant as he started to text on his phone.

Derek watched, stunned by how calm he was being about the situation at hand.

“I almost fucked you last night.”

“What can I say, I have a nice ass.” Stiles said with a light snicker.

Derek stormed over taking Stiles phone away, sitting down on the bed next to him.

“Hey, I was using that!” Stiles yelled, finally looking up.

“Stiles, I’m serious. I was very close to penetrating you last night.”

Stiles gulped meeting Derek gaze.

“Would that be so bad?”

Derek closed his eyes trying to calm himself as he spoke. 

“Stiles, I’m dating someone and you’re my brother.”

“Am I?” Stiles voiced huskily, leaning in closer to Derek.

Derek reopened his eyes watching as Stiles drew nearer.

“You are considered my brother to an outsider.” Derek said lowly, finding his breathing pick up a bit.

“Yeah, but I’m not really.” Stiles breathed against Derek’s face inches away from his lips.

“Come on boys! Let’s get this show on the road!” John called up the stairs.

“Oh well, your loss.” Stiles said, moving back from Derek before getting off the bed and heading down the stairs.

*****

“So, what are we doing today Dad?” Stiles asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

“I figured we could go fishing, nothing like bonding with Mother Nature.” John voiced excitedly.

“Fishing huh?” Stiles looked over to Derek who shared the same unenthusiastic look, as he finished coming down the steps.

“You two hurry up and eat some breakfast while I gather the rest of the supplies.” The sheriff said leaving the room.

The two remained quiet as Derek poured himself a cup of coffee and Stiles headed over to the cupboards to get some cereal. 

Derek took a seat at the breakfast table and brought his mug to his mouth just as Stiles reached up for a box of cereal, causing his shirt to rise up on him, showing off his waist.

“What happened to your hips Stiles, are those handprints?” John asked as he came back into the kitchen.

Derek spit out his coffee, spraying the tabletop with his morning Joe as he started to cough.

“Oh son, are you alright?” John asked concern, patting Derek’s shoulder as he tried to collect himself.

Derek's eye grew glossy and face flushed from his choking fit.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It just went down the wrong way.” He said roughly. 

Stiles watched amused as Derek embarrassedly wiped the coffee spill off the counter.

“So, what gives Stiles? What’s with the marks?” John asked, turning his attention back to his younger son.

“Care to explain Derek or should I?” He said leaning against the counter, tossing back some cereal in his mouth, chomping down as he watched a tensed up, wide eye Derek fidget in his seat.

“What…I…what…I…what? Derek rambled on as John eyed him strangely, folding his arms into his chest.

“No? Okay, I’ll tell him.”

Derek gasped.

“Stiles don’t.”

John eyed the two back in forth.

“Come on Derek, he’s our father, he deserves to know every insight into our lives.” Stiles teased.

“Deserves to know what? What is going on around here? John said as he let out a huff, losing patience.

Stiles eyed Derek as he spoke

“Well Dad, the truth is...”  
He saw the panic, pleading look on Derek scared face.

“Umm, the truth is...Braeden friend gave them to me.” Stiles said turning to his confused father. 

“She’s pretty wild if you catch my drift.” He added, giving his dad a wink and point of his finger before going back to shoveling more dry cereal into his mouth.

“That’s it? Some girl gave you those marks. That’s the big mystery?”

“Yup, seems silly to make such a big deal over it, doesn’t it?” Stiles said as he munched away.

“That’s what you were worried about telling me Derek? Why didn’t you want him to tell me that Derek?” John asked, giving him a questioning look.

“Well, I just don’t think it’s appropriate for Stiles to say such things to you. After all, you are our father and sexual act should be respected and only discussed with the people involved. You don’t need that headache or mental image in our head. You deal with enough as it is.”

“Oh Please Derek, hearing about my son’s sex life is not going to kill me. You forget I have dealt with Stiles the last seventeen years. I have been there through many embarrassing/awkward moments, some I wish I could forget.”

“Okay dad, that’s enough.” Stiles voiced starting to feel uncomfortable.

“Like, the time when he was twelve and he first got a hard on and told me his penis had magically powers.”

Derek snickered.

“Okay Dad, we get it.” Stiles replied.

“Or the time he cried when he started growing pubic hair and thought he was becoming a woman.”

Derek busted out laughing as John laughed right along.

“Okay guys, so not funny.” Stiles stated, getting offended, folding his arms into his chest as his cheeks blushed with color.

John came over placing a hand on Derek shoulder through fits of laughter as he went on.

“And let’s not forget the first time he had a wet dream and come into my room and ran down the hall screaming saying that his penis was leaking milk. He couldn’t drink milk for a whole month after that.”

“Dad!” Stiles yelled frustrated, storming out the room as John and Derek chuckled with tears in their eyes.

“Uh, good times.” John said as he collected himself.

*****

“I’ll grab the beer.” Derek voiced, opening up the cooler to fill it.

“Pack some sodas for Stiles.” John voiced as he handed some fishing poles for his younger son to carry to the car.

“Dad, come on, I’m not a child anymore.”

“No, you’re not but you are underage and I’ll be damn if I have my son drinking and acting an idiot.”

“I won’t act like an idiot if I drink.” He argued.

“Stiles, you already act like an idiot enough. We don’t need to add alcohol to the mix. And don’t think I forgot about you drinking beer here when I’m gone.”

Stiles blushed. 

“That was one time.”

“Sure it was. Now come on. Let’s go before I change my mine.” John said grabbing the bait box and his car keys.

*****

John took a deep inhale and let out a relaxed sigh, with a pleasant smile on his lips.

Ah, you smell that son? That’s Mother Nature at her best.” He said in a chipper mood as he set his bait box down on the dock, taking a seat on the edge of it, letting his legs dangle over the side.

“Smells more like musky fish.” Stiles said grimacing as he slapped a bug off his arm.

John laughed.

“That the trees son, they have their own odor.”

“Yeah, well, can you tell the trees to kick it down a notch? It’s torture to my nose.” Stiles said pinching his nose so that his nostrils were plugged.

“Stop complaining and man up Stiles.” Derek said coming over with the cooler full of drinks, setting them near the end of the dock.

“I am manned up, you man up.” Stiles fought.

“Really, that’s your comeback?” Derek mused.

Stiles stuck his tongue out as him in response.

“Alright boys, come on. This is supposed to be a bonding experience. You guys seemed so close last night, what happened?” The sheriff questioned, glancing between the pair.

“Yeah, we did seem close, didn’t we?” Stiles teased glancing at Derek who tensed up.

“Why don’t you ask Derek about it, I’m sure he would love to tell you about it.” Stiles said, slapping Derek clothed chest a bit on the hard side.

Derek gave him a stern look as Stiles handed the fish poles to his father, who was still looking between the two confused.

“I’m going for a walk to enjoy some of this fresh air.” Stiles announced before leaving the area.

“Well?” John asked turning to Derek, who had his back to his father.

Derek forced a smile turning to him.

“It’s nothing, just a difference of opinion on something. He’ll get over it. Now, what do you say we crack open a beer and enjoy some of this peace and quiet?” Derek said opening the cooler.

Now you’re speaking my Language.” John said with a smile as Derek handed him a cold beer.

*****

Stiles headed down a dirt trail in the woods, kicking some rocks on the ground with his shoes, trying to get his frustration out.

He ended up further down the lake. 

He took a seat on a picnic table and played with a rock in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the bumpy surface before throwing it out into the water, watching it skit one two times and then plumping into the deep lake, sinking down into the unknown. He let out a frustrated sighed.

“Not bad, but you have to work on your form more.”

Stiles jumped a bit realizing his was no longer alone.

“Jesus!” He yelled out, spinning around to find a guy, around his age staring back at him amused.

He had short wavy, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a baby face.

He smiled when he saw Stiles face, showing his pearly whites and cute little cheek dimples off.

“I’m Isaac.” He said moving closer, extending his hand for Stiles to shake.

“Uh, hi. I mean, I’m Stiles.” He said taking the strangers hand in his, amazed at how soft it felt in his.

“Mind if I show you how it’s done?” Isaac asked once he pulled out of the hand shake.

Stiles shrugged and handed him an extra rock he had in his possession.

“Knock yourself out.”

Isaac took the small rock and lined himself up with the lake turning to his side, twisting a bit before moving his body full force to the front letting go of the rock.

Stiles watched amazed as the rock took off across the water skidding across the surface, half way across the lake before falling in the depth.

“Wow, impressive. You think you can teach me how to do that?” Stiles asked, moving off the bench.

“Sure, come here.”

Stiles walked closer, eager to learn.

Isaac positioned Stiles so he was close enough to the water and facing forward.

He placed another rock he found nearby in Stiles hold as he gripped his waist loosely.

Stiles blushed a bit at their closeness.

“Ok, now you’re going to turn your waist a bit, like this.” Isaac said pressing lightly against Stiles waist silently telling him to move with his hold.

Stiles did as instructed and waited for further instructions.

“Now you’re going to quickly turn back and toss the stone onto the water.”

Stiles followed through and watched excitedly as the rock slid across the water further than before.

“Cool.” He said with a smile on his face, finally enjoying his time.

“Not bad, a bit more practice and you’ll be a pro in no time.” Isaac replied.

Stiles looked down to see Isaac was still gently holding onto his wrist.

He turned to face him to find Isaac was closer than he once was, his hand sliding down to Stiles hand, teasingly.

Stiles licked his lips as Isaac’s deep Blue eyes shined with excitement.

Stiles once closed fist opened, allowing Isaac’s daring fingers to explore his palm before coming in between the spaces of his Stiles long digits, teasing the thought of entwining their fingers together.

“Ahem.” A voiced interrupted.

Stiles and Isaac turned to the disturbance to find Derek standing there with a curious, yet upset look on his face as he eyed the stranger next to Stiles over with judgmental eyes.

“Stiles, Dad and I were wondering if you were ever planning on joining us for fishing or are you too busy playing with your friend here?”

“Oh, umm. This is Isaac, we just met actually.” Stiles said turning back to Isaac before gesturing to Derek.

“Isaac, this is my...”

“His Derek.” He interrupted taking a hold of Stiles arm, breaking the closeness between Stiles and Isaac.

Stiles eyed him strangely as he started to pull him away from Isaac.

Stiles tugged on Derek’s hold, breaking his grip on his arm.

“Just give me a moment to say goodbye, alright?” Stiles said irritated.

Derek huffed annoyed.

“Fine, you have two minutes. If you’re not back by then, I’m telling Dad.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Deal.”

Stiles turned to Isaac giving him an apologetic look.

“Sorry about him, he’s in a funk today.”

“Is he your boyfriend?” Isaac asked curious as Derek gave him a stern look before walking back.

“Derek? No way, he’s my brother. He’s just protective I guess.” Stiles stated.

“Your brother’s a bit intense.” Isaac said with a small chuckle trying to kill the awkwardness.

“That he is.” Stiles snickered along.

“So, umm, I don’t normally friend strangers but you seem cool. Did you want to umm, maybe exchange numbers and stay in contact?” Stiles asked shyly.

“Sure, I would like that.” Isaac replied with a smile.

*****

“Are you done causing drama?” Derek asked as Stiles met him down the path on their way back to their father.

“Oh yeah, I’m creating drama by making a friend, right. Okay Mister Grumpy.” Stiles said rolling his eyes.

“Stiles, that dude could have been a damn serial killer or rapist for all you know.” Derek argued.

Stiles busted out laughing.

“Isaac a serial killer, are you kidding me? That dude was super chill and nice.”

“Most criminals are in the beginning.” Derek retorted.

“You’re so full of yourself. You’re just pissed that the attention isn’t on you for once.”

“What? That’s ludicrous.” Derek protested.

Stiles stopped walking and got into Derek’s face.

“I’m His Derek. What the fuck was that?” Stiles questioned.

“What’s wrong with that? I’m your brother Derek.”

“That’s not what you said.”

“Whatever Stiles, if you want to nip pick at everything I say, knock yourself out.” Derek voiced frustrated as they walked back to the dock, heading to their father.

*****

“There you guys are. I was getting worried. Any later and I was going to send a search party after you two.” John voiced from his spot, as he casted his fishing line into the water.

“Sorry, Stiles was distracted by his boyfriend.” Derek replied as he came back to his pervious spot, sitting down as he grabbed his open beer, taking a swig.

“Boyfriend, What?” John asked confused, turning to Stiles in surprise.

“Derek is exaggerating. I made a friend, a dude my age on the trail and he seemed cool, so we exchanged numbers.”

“Oh, that’s great that you’re meeting new people son, branching out, widening your horizons.”

“Yes, thank you Dad. My thoughts exactly.” Stiles voiced taking a spot next to his father as Derek muttered something under his breath before bringing his beer bottle back up to his mouth.


	14. Chapter 14

“I could use some cooling off, it’s hot out here.” Derek voiced, as he fanned himself with his shirt, shaking it to create some form of breeze.

“Me too. Wanna go for a swim?” Stiles asked, getting up from his spot.

“I didn’t bring my swim trucks.”

“Me either. We can swim in our boxers, come on.” Stiles voiced, taking off walking down the end of the dock to the dirt and grass covered grown.

Derek hesitated in his spot.

“Come on Bro, you coming or what?” Stiles voiced, losing patience.

“What about you?” Derek asked, turning to his father who was still fishing on the dock.

“I’m good here. You two go ahead, you could use some bonding time. I’ll be fine here.”

“Ok, it won’t be long.” Derek said as he got up off the dock.

“Derek come on, we’re wasting daylight here!” Stiles called out as Derek started towards him.

“Have fun you too!” John yelled out, giving them a wave before returning to his beer and fishing pole.

*****

Stiles walked down a path a good distance away from where his dad was fishing, not wanting to disturb the fish as well as liking his privacy.

“Where are we going?” Derek asked, realizing how far Stiles was roaming off from where their father was located.

“Not far, there is a nice swimming area over here. I found it earlier. It’s just beyond these bushes.”

Derek followed silently behind as Stiles finally came to a stop with a grin on his face.

“We’re here.”

Derek eyed the area questioningly.

“This is your great spot? it looks like every other area by the water.” He complained.

“Whatever, are we swimming or what?” Stiles asked as he started undressing in his spot.

Derek did the same taking off his shoes and socks first, followed by his shirt and pants, tossing them into a pile on the grass.

Stiles walked into the shallow waters of the lake in only his navy blue briefs. He shivered a bit as the cool water reached his hips. When the water was deep enough, he swam out into the middle of the lake and waited for Derek to join him. 

Derek stepped over to the edge of the water, feeling the cold water hit his feet as he stood there in his gray boxer-briefs, finding himself a little reluctant to go in, as the temperature seemed chiller than originally thought.

“Come on bro, what are you waiting for?” Stiles called out as he moved his hands back and forth against the surface of the water, trying to stay afloat in the deep water.

“You’re not freezing out there?” Derek asked, eyeing the water over.

“Nope, it’s nice and refreshing, come on!” Stiles stressed.

Against his better judgement Derek bent down and pushed off the solid ground, diving into the water.

Derek resurfaced in a hurry, fighting the chilly lake.

“Oh shit, It’s fucking cold!’ Derek yelled, as his body tensed up, and goosebumps broke out against his skin.

“I know, my balls are freezing out here.” Stiles stressed as he swam closer to Derek.

“What? Why didn’t you say something before I dove in?” Derek argued as he moved his legs and arms in the water, trying to gain some warmth back. 

“And miss your reaction? Never.” Stiles chuckled with a grin on his face.

“You little shit.” Derek replied, splashing Stiles in the face.

Stiles gasped in surprised before giving Derek an evil, playfully look.

“Oh, you’re going to pay for that.”

“Bring it.” Derek said amused.

Before they knew it, the pair began a splashing wars, laughing away.

One would try to swim off and the other would pull them back by the arm or leg before splashing them.

After five minutes or so the pair was tired and a bit chilly.

They got out of the water and collapsed side by side on the grass exhausted, letting the suns warm rays beat down on their wet skin, warming them up.

Derek laid on his back with his hands behind his head through closed eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet with a small smile on his lips as Stiles turned to his side and eyed his sexy body over.

Stiles eyed his brother’s sculpted body, starting at his pronounced manly pecks with hard, pink nipples moving down to his built stomach showing off his tone abs and dark hair trail that ended at his wet gray boxer-briefs that were hugging his big cock, showing off the outline of it.

“You’re hard.” Stiles said, eyeing his underwear.

“It happens.” Derek said with a shrug of his shoulders, not bothering to open his eyes.

Stiles licked his lips feeling the desire building up inside him.

He placed a warm hand on Derek’s thigh, rubbing his smooth, hairy skin.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked alarmed, opening his eyes and sitting up, using his elbows to supporting his weight as he looked over at Stiles.

“Helping my bro out.” Stiles said huskily, as he slowly moved his hand further up Derek’s tone thigh, inches away from his tented boxer-briefs.

“Stiles don’t.” Derek warned as the teen began to trace around his meaty cock through his cotton briefs.

“You sure you want me to stop?”

“Fuck” Derek gasped, laying his head back down on the grown and closing his eyes, while raising his hips up into Stiles touch, finding his breathing hitched.

When Stiles didn’t get an objection, he slid his hand inside Derek’s underwear and grabbed a hold on his swollen cock.

Derek groaned as Stiles slowly rubbed his hard, heated flesh.

“Sti-Stiles.”

“Yes?” Stiles asked, as he ran his thumb over the tip of Derek sensitive and now leaking dick.

“Oh fu-oh fuck.” Derek stressed, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and arching up into Stiles hand.

“What do you want Derek. I’m not a mind reader. Do you want me to stop or not?” Stiles asked, breathing against Derek hair trail before leaning down and pressing his lips against it in a kiss.

Derek gasped opening his eyes.

His eyes met Stiles playful gaze, watching intently as Stiles bent down and licked his hair trail getting him wet and aroused beyond belief.

“Do you want this?” Stiles asked meeting Derek intense stares.

“I...umm...I” Derek struggled to say between pants.

Stiles removed his grip on Derek’s cock, slipping his hand out of his underwear as Derek whimpered in need.

Stiles grinned noticing this and moved over Derek stiff form, breathing heavily in his face, as they clothed crotches aligned.

“Do you want me?” He asked directly, his mouth just inches from Derek’s.

“I... Stiles...I...” he sighed stressed.

Stiles stared into Derek’s nervous gaze.

“It’s okay. Just tell me what you want.”

Derek gulped, not sure what to say.

Stiles went over to his neck and kissed and sucked on his flesh as Derek moaned and placed his hands on Stiles lower back for support.

“Just tell me you want me.” Stiles whispered next to Derek’s ear, before nuzzle his soft face against Derek’s neck.

Derek grabbed Stiles arm, pulling him away from his neck so he could meet Stiles face to face.

Stiles bit his lower lip anxiously as they stared at each other for a moment in silence.

“Stiles, I can’t say that and I can’t do this with you. I’m sorry.” He voiced before pushing Stiles away, off of him.

Stiles watch confused, hurt and frustrated as Derek got off of the ground and grabbed the rest of his clothes before taking off down the dirt path leaving Stiles in his spot, feeling utterly unwanted.

*****

Stiles came back over to his father and Derek after collecting himself but he didn’t say anything the rest of the fishing trip. He was stuck in his head, deep in his thoughts.

Once they were home, Stiles headed up to his room. He shut his door and plumped down on his bed, taking out his phone and began texting away on a mission.

_____________________________

Stiles: Hey, you busy?

Isaac: Who is this?

“Stiles: it’s Stiles, from the lake.

Isaac: Lol, I know. I’m just busting your balls.

__________________________________________

Stiles snickered a bit at his response.

_____________________________________

Isaac: What’s up?

Stiles: Did you want to hang out?

Isaac: Now?

Stiles: Sure, unless you’re busy.

Isaac: Okay, just give me your address and I’ll come to you.

_________________________________________

 

Stiles smiled at this and told Isaac where to pick him up before ending the chat.

He slipped his phone into his pocket and grabbed his jacket before opening up his bedroom door.

He gasped in surprised to find Derek standing by the door with an uncertain look on his face.

“I was just coming up to see if we could talk, about earlier.”

“Derek, I’m done talking about it. You don’t want me. I get it. You made that perfectly clear. Now, you mind moving out the way? I have somewhere to be.”

“Where are you going?” Derek asked curious as Stiles squeezed past his large frame heading towards the stairs.

“Out, with a friend.”

“With that guy from the lake?” Derek questioned, grabbing a hold of Stiles arm, keeping him put.

“Not that it’s any of your concern but yes, and his name is Isaac by the way.” Stiles voiced removing his arm out of Derek grasp.

“Stiles, you shouldn’t friend people so easily. You don’t know their intentions.”

“Oh shoot, you’re right. He might chop me up into a million little pieces and toss me in lake as fish bait.” Stiles mocked, making a fearful look on his face.

Derek rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious Stiles. I’m only looking out for your best interest.”

“My best interest, right, were you looking out for my best interest last night too, when you were all over my ass?”

“Stiles.”

“Tell Dad not to wait up for me, Bro.” Stiles said before heading down the stairs to the front door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys!
> 
> I was dealing with a small case of writer's block, that and working on my other stories.
> 
> I just want to say I have a couple of new stories if you haven't checked them out yet. I Need A Fix, Nothing But A Facade and The Sterek Writing Challenge
> 
> *Warning* There are some Call Me By Your Name spoilers in this, so if you haven't read the books/listened the the audio book and don't want to know how the story ends ( don't read the movie theater scene. which is the beginning half of this chapter. )
> 
> enjoy! :)  
> ______________________________________________________

Stiles waited out front in the driveway for Isaac. It was a bit chilly outside but there was no way he was going to wait inside where Derek was.

He needed and wanted to get far away from him at the moment.

Suddenly a black car drove up and stopped on the side of the road. The passenger window rolled down and Isaac peek out giving Stiles a smile. 

“Hey stranger!” he called out.

Stiles returned the grin and headed over to the car, opening the passenger door and taking a seat.

Isaac waited for him to get settled in and buckled up.

Stiles looked up to tell Isaac he was ready to go when he noticed him give a wave off in the distance.

Stiles glanced out the passenger side to see Derek’s staring out the living room window in their direction. He didn’t wave back or smile, instead he shut the curtains.

“Did you two have a lover quarrel or something?” Isaac joked as he took off down the street.

Stiles forced out a chuckle thinking Isaac didn’t know how right he was. 

“We just had a difference of opinion on something, nothing major. So, do you want to go see a movie? I can’t even remember the last time I have seen a movie at the theaters.”

“Yeah sure, there is actually a movie that looks really good that’s out called, Call Me by Your Name.” Isaac replied.

“Okay, cool let’s go.”

*****

Stiles was mentally beating himself up for not asking what the movie was about half way through the film. Never in a million years did he think he would be watching his own life on the big screen. 

He was just like the character Elio, craving something he couldn’t have, a guy he couldn’t have and Derek was Oliver, the standoffish guy that just wanted to explore his options.

In the end Oliver got married to some broad while Elio was left behind heartbroken with only their memories to live off of.

Stiles didn’t want to have the same fate. Before he could stop himself he felt the tears slide down his cheeks as the last scene played, followed by the credits.

Isaac turned to him when the lights came back on with a grin on his face.

“Wasn’t that a good movie?” He asked.

His smiled soon vanished seeing Stiles waterworks.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just such a sad ending.”

Isaac snickered as they walked out the seating area and out into the lobby.

“Well in the book there is more to the story. It has more of an open ending, not letting you know if the two end up together or not but I like to think they are together somewhere in Italy living out the rest of their lives totally consumed in each other.”

“It’s a nice thought but not realistic.” Stiles said with a snuffle, grabbing a couple napkins from the concessional stand and wiping his face.

Isaac frowned a little.

“I can’t believe you didn’t warn my about that movie.” Stiles said somewhat upset, as they made their way out the front entrance, heading over to the parking lot.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would hit you so hard. Let me make it up to you.” Isaac said, pulling on his wrist to get Stiles to stop walking.

He stopped on cue and turned to face Isaac in the middle of the darken parking lot.

“Oh yeah, how are you going to do that?” Stiles challenged.

Before he knew what was happening Isaac grabbed the sides of his face.

“Like this.”

His soft lips met Stiles in sweet kiss. It was nice but didn’t feel right. Part of him wished he could kiss him back and have that be enough, but it wasn’t.  
He didn’t feel consumed in Isaac's touch. He didn’t crave him like he did Derek.

He didn’t feel a rush of excitement come over him. He just felt lips.

Stiles lightly pushed against his chest, breaking the one-sided lip lock.

“Oh wow, I totally misjudged this situation. I’m sorry.” Isaac replied, before taking off towards his car embarrassed. 

“Isaac wait.” He said, jogging after him, tugging on his arm.

“It’s not that I don’t like you. I do. You’re a cool dude.” Stiles praised, as Isaac nodded his head and folded his hands into his chest, feeling uncomfortable.

“You have a boyfriend.” He said, as if he figured out the answer to his question. 

“No, I’m not seeing anyone currently.” Stiles replied.

“Then what is it?” He questioned.

“I, I’m in the processes of trying to get over someone and it’s in the beginning stages. I won’t be ready for anything for a while I’m afraid.” He confessed.

“I can respect that. We've all been there before. Well, if you ever want to talk about it or just hang out as friends I’m down for it.” Isaac said as they got in the car and he drove Stiles back home.

“Thanks Isaac, this was fun, minus the part with me crying my eyes out and making you feel rejected.” Stiles said earning a chuckled.

“Anytime.” 

*****

The lights were off inside as Stiles opened the front door, all was quiet inside. He made his way upstairs and plumped down on his bed.

He looked up at the ceiling with the thought of the movie still engraved into his brain. He couldn’t help but tear up all over again.

It was as if this movie had opened up the floodgates with him and opened his eyes to how his relationship with Derek really was, a truly fucked up one way street that lead to nowhere avenue. Population, Stiles. 

There was a soft knock on the door taking him out of his thoughts.

Stiles looked over as the knob twisted and the door opened a bit.

“Can I come in?” Derek asked, poking his head inside, as if unsure how he would respond.

“Why not? It’s a free country.” Stiles said wiping his eyes.

Derek lay down next to him. The pair stared up at the plain, white ceiling, which now looked a dark gray due to the lights being off and it being night outside.

“Stiles, I need you to see this from my point of view. It’s not that I don’t want you, of course I do.”

Stiles turned on his side to face Derek.

“Then what is it?” He asked curious.

“You’re my family Stiles, you and your dad. You’re all I have. I can’t risk that.” He said, turning to face the teen.

“You understand, don’t you?” Derek asked.

“Sure, I understand.”

“Good.”

They turned their attention back at the ceiling.

Derek took Stiles hand in his, stroking his thumb over the teen’s soft skin, affectionately. 

Stiles let out a heavy sigh.

“I hate this.” 

“I know.” 

“I hate feeling anything for you, it’s not fair.” Stiles claimed, wiping another tear away using his free hand.

“I wish I didn’t feel anything at all.” He added, yanking his hand out of Derek grip, covering his face with his hands as he sobbed.

“Hey, hey, don’t do that. Don’t shut me out.” Derek voiced, moving closer, taking Stiles hands away from his wet face.

“You’ll find someone Stiles, someone that will make you forget all your troubles.” Derek said before leaning down and giving his shoulder a small, sweet kiss.

“I hope so, cause feeling sucks.”

Derek snickered against the skin of Stiles shoulder before laying his head in the crook of the teen’s milky neck.

“I don’t like seeing you upset.” Derek confessed.

“I don’t like being upset.” Stiles retorted as his brother began to leave light kisses along his neck.

Stiles sighed and closed his eyes running a hand down Derek’s clothed back, enjoying his lips on his skin again, even if it was in pity.

“Feel Better?” Derek asked, pulling away from his neck.

“Uhhmm.” Stiles said through closed eyes as Derek held one of his freckled cheek sweetly in his hand.

“Hey, look at me.”

Stiles opened his eyes and met Derek green ones.

Before he knew what he was doing, Derek bent down and captured Stiles lips in a deep kiss.

Stiles moaned and moved his hands around his brother’s neck as Derek got on top of him slipping his tongue inside the teen’s lips.

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek lower half, feeling his hard cock press against his brother’s.

“Mmm, Derek.” He moaned as they broke the kiss.

“No one can know about this.” Derek warned.

Stiles nodded bringing his lips back to Derek’s as there lower half’s grinded together.

Stiles gasped at the feeling and moved his arms down Derek’s back, trying to get a better grip as Derek panted against his neck.

“Oh fuck, why does this have to feel so good?” Derek groaned into Stiles neck as they dry humped.

“Can we lose the clothes? Please, I just want to feel your skin against mine.” Stiles whined.

Derek let out a moan before moving back from the teen.

Stiles watch as Derek took his top off quickly before moving down to his pants.

Stiles eagerly did the same.

Their lips met once more in a heated kiss as their naked bodies smashed together.

Their warm flesh and hard leaky cocks rubbed and brushed against each other, causing sweet friction.

Derek broke out of the lip lock arching his back in pleasure.

“Fuck.” He grunted. 

The bed shook and squeaked under their movements.

“You close?” He asked huskily.

“Mmm, yeah, I want you inside me.” Stiles replied deep in desire. 

“You know I can’t do that.” Derek stressed.

Stiles whimpered in need.

Derek sucked on one of his fingers, getting it nice in wet before withdrawing it and moving it down between Stiles spread legs, slipped it into the teen's tight hole.

He gasped and moaned out as he gripped Derek shoulders hard in pleasure.

“Oh Der, so good, so good.”

“Yeah, you going to cum for me Stiles?” Derek asked, increasing his grinding motions against the teen as he fingered his brother’s ass.

“Der, Der, uhhhh!” Stiles called out, squirting his warm cum all over Derek and himself.

“Oh fuck.” Derek voiced huskily, feeling close to climax himself.

He removed his finger from the teen’s tight hole, before taking a hold of his swollen, needy cock.

He hovered over a tired Stiles as he jerked off.

It didn’t take long till Derek was cumming all over his brother's stomach, leaving thick, white steams of the sticky substance on his skin.

Exhausted, he laid next to Stiles, giving him a sloppy kiss on the neck.

“You look so hot covered in my cum.” He whispered next to his brother’s ear.

Stiles moaned in response before drifting off into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. I'm still suffering from writer's block with this story.
> 
> So, if you have any suggestions I'm all ears. Leave a comment below if you have any ideas. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! :)  
> Off topic: I have instagram now! If you like Hobrien/Sterek picture manipulations and humor check it out! Name is lis.fro on there.  
> ________________________________________________________

“Stiles breakfast is ready!” John shouted up the stairs.

“Uhhmmm.” Stiles mumbled, as he stirred in bed. 

He reached his arm over, extending it to Derek’s side of the bed, wanting to be engulfed in his warmth only to feel mattress under his palm, he searched around with shut eyes.

Derek? He said groggily, as he opened his eyes to find himself alone in his disheveled sheets.

“Stiles Stilinski, are you up?” The sheriff called out.

Stiles groaned tossing his sheets to the side and grimaced at the dried cum mess he had on his stomach.

“Great.” He mumbled.

He got up and grabbed his pajamas pants off the floor pulling them up his legs as he went, he put his shirt back on over the evidence of last night and made his way downstairs. Mentally making a note to take a shower the second he had a chance.

*****

“I’m up.” Stiles said as he came down the stairs.

“It’s about time. Did you plan to sleep the day away?” His father asked as he handed his son a small plate of butter toast and a bowl full of cereal.

“Don’t tempt me.” Stiles replied, letting out a tired yawn, as he placed his food on the kitchen table and pulled out a chair for himself.

“Did you sleep okay?” Derek asked entering the conversation, as he focused on the sports section of the newspaper, skimming through it, trying to catch up on the scores.

“Yeah, too good. I didn’t want to wake up.” Stiles answered, placing one of his bare feet on top of his brother’s, trying to grab his full attention.

Derek jumped a little not expecting the touch and turned to face the teen, who was now grinning. 

“When did you get up?”

“Early.” Derek replied flatly, moving his foot back from Stiles as he brought his coffee to his lips, taking a sip.

“Maybe you should go back to sleep then and catch up on it?” Stiles said suggestively, dragging his foot over his hairy leg playfully.

Derek tensed up for a moment and then shot up from his seat as if he had been burned.

“Excuse me. I just remembered I promised to call Braeden.” Derek said heading towards the hall.

“Don’t take too long son, church is in an hour and I expect both of you to be dressed and ready to go by then.” John reminded, as he fixed his own plate of bacon, eggs and toast.

“I won’t.” Derek promised before exiting the kitchen. 

*****

Stiles pouted down at his cereal, as he moved his spoon around the once crunchy food, which was now becoming soft and soggy.

“What’s wrong son. You look down?” John asked he joined him at the table, taking a bite out of his bacon.

“Dad, can I talk to you about something that’s been bugging me?” Stiles asked uncertain.

“Sure son, what is it?” The sheriff asked as he took a mouthful of his morning brew.

“Well, there is this person I like and they like me too but they afraid if we got together it would change things. What should I do?” He asked, meeting his father’s confused gaze.

“Who is it that you’re interested in? I haven’t heard about you and a girl?”

“That’s because it’s not a girl.”

The sheriffs eyes widened in shock.

“Oh, oh, well uh…” He struggled to reply.

“You knew I was bi, right?” Stiles asked, seeing his father’s tense form.

“No, no, I did not. I mean, there were moments I thought maybe you liked uh, guys, considering you never really had girlfriends over the years but you never said anything, so then I thought maybe you were just shy.”

“Oh, this is awkward.”

“Who is he?” John asked, as Stiles fidgeted in his seat.

“And this is just getting more awkward. Just forget I said anything.”

“Stiles tell me.” 

"It’s someone close to us as a family unit. Someone who thinks of you as a father figure and who you might see as a son.”

The Sheriff was quiet as he thought it over in his head.

Stiles bit his lower lip nervously as things started to add up in his father’s head.

“Scott?!” The sheriff answered in surprise.

“What?”

“I always thought you two hung out a lot but I never thought…”

“Whoa, whoa, it’s not Scott.” Stiles said to his father.

A disgusted look covered the teen’s face at the thought. 

“Eww.”

“Then who else would that be?” John questioned.

“Think about it for moment.”

The Sheriff’s eyes widen, he looked towards Stiles who nodded silently answering his father’s question. 

“Derek Hale Stilinski, get down stairs right now!” John shouted upset.

Stiles smacked his hand against his face in doom.

“What’s going on, you never call me by my full name?” Derek asked amused, as the thought of him getting in trouble with his father was a foreign idea to him.

“You tell me, what’s going on here?” The sheriff demanded.

Derek froze up and glanced between Stiles and John.

“Stiles, what did you tell Dad?” He asked, standing behind the teen’s chair as if trapping him in.

He didn't reply.

“Stiles?” Derek ordered, as the teen looked down at the kitchen table cloth, playing with it nervously, afraid to say anything.

“He told me about you two liking each other, more than brothers.” John answered.

“What? That’s crazy. Why would you say that Stiles?” Derek asked as he glared down at the back of his head.

Stiles could feel his eyes burning into him, like a damn eclipse. it was unbearable.

“Have you two been intimate?” Their father asked.

"You’re not seriously believing this, are you?" Derek said, coming closer to John as he made gestures with his hands.

The Sheriff turned to Stiles for an answer. 

“Stiles, have you two been sexual?”

Stiles glanced up, seeing his father’s concern gaze and Derek’s stern expression.

“I umm, I…” his lip started to tremble and he busted out crying, getting up abruptly from the table and running out the room.

“Stiles!” John shouted worried.

Stiles shut the front door behind him and ran as fast as his bare feet could go on the concrete sidewalk as tears slide down his cheeks. 

*****

“Stiles, what the hell man, are you okay?” Scott asked seeing his teary eyed friend standing out front his door, barefoot and still wearing his pajamas.

“Did you walk here in your pajamas, what’s going on man?” Scott added as he opened his front door wide, letting the bothered teen come in.

*****

“He knows.” Stiles said lowly as he sat on the edge of Scott’s bed.

“Who knows?”

“My dad, he knows.”

“About you and Derek?” Scott asked wide eyed.

Stiles nodded.

“How?”

“I kind of told him. It’s so fucked up. I haven’t even had a chance to shower. I still have Derek’s cum on me from last night.”

“Wait, hold up a second. What the fuck have I missed? Since when have you two been going at it?”

“Since he took me clubbing.”

Scott slapped the back of Stiles head in frustration.

“Owe, what the hell Scott?” He said, rubbing the back of his skull.

“Dude, you two have been doing shit for days and you haven’t said shit to me?”

“It’s not like it was planned, I didn’t want to jinx myself okay.”

“Why the hell would you tell your dad?”

“I don’t know. Derek was ignoring me and I just got frustrated and I couldn’t hold it in anymore and now my dad knows and Derek probably hates me. I just want to die.” Stiles said, holding his head in his hands.

“Okay, let’s not be so dramatic. I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Scott voiced, taking a seat next to his friend.

“Scott, I just announced to my father that I have been sexual with his other son.” Stiles said, glancing over at his friend.

“Yeah, that’s pretty bad.”

“What do I do?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never been in this situation before. Maybe talk to your Dad or talk to Derek?” Scott suggested.

“And say what, I was just joking?”

“No man, tell them the truth.”

“Which is?”

“That you’re deeply in love with Derek.”

“What?!”

“Admit it Stiles, you’re head over heels in love with your brother. You haven’t shut up about him since he came back from college.”

“I’m so fucked.” Stiles expressed, before covering his face once more with his hands.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not an actual chapter just a note read below  
>  V  
>  v  
>  v

Hey, guys! I know what you're thinking => it's been a really long time since the last update. Oh my god, did she stop writing this story??? What happened?! What is going to happen next, she can't stop it there?!

I have read all you're comments. I read every comment I get and try my best to response. I have been MIA I know. Sorry guys. I have been having a bad case of writer's block with this story, that and I have been busy updating other stuff. Besides writing on here, I make videos on you tube and I now have an Instagram account where I make and post Sterek/Hobrien manips and I just recently started making Sterek picture stories on there as well.

I just can't seem to tell myself no when it comes to being creative or pacing myself.

I have a picture story I finished on Instagram called The Mysterious Valentine ( which is a sterek Mpreg story ) and I have a new one I started called the Badge of Sin ( Derek is a cop, Stiles a student. ) My Instagram account name is lis.fro if you're interested. 

Ok, back on topic, so I have some ideas but not enough to make a full chapter so I'm stuck at the moment. I was actually surprised by the response I got from everyone last update. You guys made it seem like the story was just taking off, as if there was a lot left to write and I honestly felt like the story was coming close to an end with the Sheriff now knowing about his son's dirty little secret. That had my worried I wasn't seeing something you guys were. I thought it over and over, and I still feel like there is not much left to tell in this story.

So, since I'm having writer's block and you guys seem to feel like there is so much more left to tell, I would like to ask if you have any ideas for the story or thoughts on where you think the story is heading. Maybe if I hear you're thoughts or ideas it will help clear my head and I can finally continue on with this story.

I hate having to ask for help when it comes to my stories. It makes me feel like a failure or like I'm trying to take the easy way out but I'm truly stuck and I do care for this story and love all the love and support you have been giving me, so, if you readers have any ideas or advice, I'm all ears.

I plan to finish every story I start and hope to with this one.

Thanks again guys! =)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's been forever. Sorry guys. It took me forever to figure out where to take this Story this chapter. Hopefully the wait was worth it.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> ___________________________________________________________

Stiles opened the front door of his childhood home to a quiet, still environment. He looked around the living room making sure the coast was clear before slowly proceeding into the kitchen.

He stopped in his tracks when he noticed his father still seated at the table with a concerned look on his face.

“I’m sorry, it was a joke.” The teen voiced as John’s sad blue eyes meet his son’s brown ones.

“Stiles, you ran out the house crying. You weren’t laughing. You even claimed that you thought about Derek impurely.”

“Where is Derek?” Stiles asked nervously, as he scanned the area for his brother.

“I told Derek he had to move out, He left an hour ago.”

“What?!”

“I thought it was for the best for the time being until we can move past this as a family.”

“Move past what? I told you it was a joke Dad. You know I wasn’t thrilled about Derek being here. You were so buddy, buddy with him. It pissed me off. I just wanted to knock him off the pedestal you placed him on.”

“Come on Stiles. I did not place Derek on a pedestal. I treated both of my boys the same.”

“Exactly, and Derek is not your son Dad, I am.”

“Stiles, Derek told me about you two.”

“He told you what, exactly?”

“He told me about you flirting with him and trying to get him to touch you and you touching him inappropriately.” John said cringing at the thought.

“What?! 

“He also said that maybe it was a bit his fault for giving you brotherly touches and you confusing them for something more.”

“I hate him. I fucking hate him!”

“Stiles, watch your mouth. Now go upstairs and get dressed.”

“Where am I going, are you going to send me away too?”

“I’m taking you to therapy.”

“What?! Are you insane?!”

“Stiles, please son. You need help. I’m trying to fix this, to fix us. Don’t you want us to work, for this family to work?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Good. Then go get ready. I’ll wait for you in the car.”

*****

“I’m Ms. Morrell, the therapist here at Beacon Hills recovery center. Why don’t we start with you telling me what brings you in today Stiles?” 

“Well, apparently I want my brother’s dick.”

“Stiles!” John yelled, as he slapped his son on the arm in disapproval.

“What? That’s what you think, isn’t?” Stiles spat out at his father, as he rubbed his now, sore arm. 

Ms. Morrell’s sat quietly as she observed the scene in front of her between father and son.

“I’m sorry about him. He’s a bit upset I brought him here.” John claimed.

“A bit?” Stiles huffed annoyed.

“Mr. Stilinski, Do you mind if I talk to Stiles alone for a moment?”

“Uh, sure. I’ll just be in the waiting room if you need me.” The sheriff replied before closing the door behind him.

“Okay Stiles. It’s just the two of us, no pressure, no one judging. Now tell me, how do you really feel about your brother?”

“I hate him.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, Derek is the reason I’m in this mess to begin with. If he had just stayed away in college none of this would have ever happened.”

“I see. You know, hate is a pretty strong word Stiles.”

“So is betrayal.”

“Derek betrayed you, how?”

“He made me feel things I shouldn’t have. He touched me.”

“Are you saying your brother touched you inappropriately, took advantage of you?”

“Yes.”

“That’s a strong accusation Stiles. You care going into detail how exactly Derek touched you against your will?”

“He never touched me against my will. I liked his touches, a lot.”

“I’m confused. You said he took advantage of you.”

“He did, he used me many times, touched me in inappropriate places and I loved every second of it.”

“So you’re saying you both equally were into it, like a secret relationship?”

“Yes. I mean, he denied it many times but he came back for more and came every time. However, he claimed nothing was going on. So you tell me Doc, who really needs the help, the son who admits to everything or the one that denies it?” Stiles argued. 

“I see your point.”

“So is it just sexual for you Stiles?” Ms. Morrell asked as she made notes.

“In the beginning, yes. He has a body is like a Greek god.”

“And now?” She asked amused as she wrote some things down.

“I thought there was something else or could have been. That was until he completely blew me off, in a non-sexual way and pretended there was nothing between us.”

“Did he ever tell you why he denies you?”

“Yeah, he has a girlfriend and he doesn’t want to lose my dad as a father or me as a brother.”

“That’s a good reason to stop, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“You think maybe you could treat Derek as a brother, try just being brothers?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Well, you won’t know unless you try, right? Don’t you owe that to your dad, to try for him?”

“I guess. I hate that you’re making sense right now.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Same time, next week?” Ms. Morrell asked with a smile.

*****

 

“What are you doing here Stiles?” Derek asked in surprise as he opened the front door to the teen.

“Spending time with my brother. Hey bro.” He said as he passed by Derek, inviting himself into the house.

“What?” 

“Did you know Dad has me in therapy now, thanks to you?” Stiles snapped, turning around to face Derek.

“Well, thanks to you I’m now homeless, living at a friend’s house.” Derek said, slamming the front door shut in frustration.

“Maybe if you were open about everything we wouldn’t be in this fucked up position.” Stiles voiced pushing against Derek’s chest.

“Well, maybe if you didn’t fucking touch me to begin with we wouldn’t be here now, bro.” Derek said slamming Stiles back into the nearby wall.

“Owe. That hurts.” Stiles whined.

“Good, it’s supposed to hurt,” Derek said breathing in his face.

Stiles let out a tired sigh.

“I give up Derek. You win. I don’t want to fight anymore. You got your wish. You want a brother? You have one. I’m not going to ever touch or talk to you in a flirty way ever again.”

“Thank you for respecting my decision.”

“Yup, now can you move back? I can’t breathe.”

“Oh sorry.” Derek replied, backing away.

“So where’s the girlfriend?” Stiles asked, looking down the hall as if expecting Braeden to pop up any moment.

“Stiles.” Derek warned.

“What, I’m just asking?”

“We’re taking a break. She said she wasn’t in the right place to be in a relationship right now with school and everything.”

“What do you mean by everything?”

“I told her I did stuff with someone else. I didn’t say who but she knows I wasn’t faithful.”

“Well, that’s something, I guess. Where is your friend?”

“Out. How did you know where to find me anyway?”

“I overheard dad talking on the phone, saying you were staying at your friend Boyd’s place. I luckily remembered passing Boyd’s place on my way back from school and you two hanging out in the driveway playing ball.” 

“I can’t believe you remembered.”

I have a good memory. Anyways, I’m here. We might as well as hang out. I have to have something to tell my shrink next week.” Stiles said rolling his eyes.

Derek chuckled, amused.

“You’re really seeing a shrink?”

“Yeah, Dad made me. He thinks I’m possessed by some sinful demon, thanks to you.”

“Can we stop with the blame game?”

“Fine, let’s watch a movie.”

“Ok, what do you want to watch?” Derek asked.

“You have any porn?”

“Stiles.”

“It was a joke. What, too soon?”

“Too soon.”

“Okay, okay. How about an action movie?”

“Is The Departed okay?”

“Yeah man, I love that movie. You got any popcorn?”

“I’ll check in the kitchen. What do you want to drink?”

“Got any coke?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right back.”

 

Stiles smiled to himself as he relaxed on the couch and inserted the dvd into the movie player as the sound of popcorn popping and the smell of butter filled the air.

“Is this what it’s like to be brothers? Why was I fighting this the whole time?” 

“Talking to yourself?” Derek voiced amused, as he came back into the room with drinks and popcorn.

“Uh yeah, uh.” Stiles blushed as Derek handed the teen his drink before setting the popcorn on the coffee table and took a spot next to Stiles on the couch.

“Ready for the movie?” Stiles asked excitedly with the remote in hand.

“Sure.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I originally had other plans for the chapter but I read your comments and I noticed most if not all of you want Stiles to take a back seat and have Derek be the one to come around so... I decided to change the chapter and go a different route. I noticed the Issac comments too. Which I'm trying to understand, considering i had a lot of strong opinions in the pass of no physical and now people want Isaac back, um, okay? I don't really like writing friend scenes, its boring, so when you ask for a guy of interest to come around, just know its bound to lead to something, you have been warned. LOL! 
> 
> Hopefully you like it. Not much Derek this chp other than a small recap scene. Sorry :(
> 
> Any ideas or thoughts on Issac or Derek, feel free to voice it. ( i know lot of you enjoy jealousy. ) 
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So tell me Stiles, how did your weekend go? Did you have time reflect?” Ms. Morrell asked.

“Yeah, sure. I lite some candles, played some soothing music and felt my soul open up and rid me of my sins. I’m a new man and I owe it all to you, thank you.”

“Really? That’s quite impressive. You did all that with just one session with me?”

“Yup, so are we done here?” Stiles asked, quickly getting up front his seat.

“Stiles, I’m not buying the bullshit you’re trying to sell and until you can truly look at this situation clearly and understand the wrong and understand your feelings, you won’t go very far. Now, please sit down so we can get to work.”

Stiles let out a frustration sigh as he plumped back down in the chair. He tapped his leg nervously on the ground as he ran his hands through his hair, losing patience as Mr. Morell observed his body language.

“Look, what do you want from me?”

“I want you to be honest Stiles. Be honest with yourself.”

“I am.”

“No, you’re not. You’re shutting down, what are you so afraid of?”

“I’m… I’m not afraid.”

“Something is stopping you from feeling. What is it? I need you to dig deep and figure it out before I can truly help you. You can leave now if you like, but I don’t want you to come back here until you’re truly ready to open up.”

“What? Really? I can leave, just like that?”

“Believe it or not I have other clients to see Stiles, ones that are willing to be open and need help. As far as I’m concerned, right now you’re just wasting my time and theirs.” The shrink said shuffling papers on her desk and writing some notes down.

Stiles was silent for a moment. He felt his chest tighten up on him. He gripped his knees and squeezed before he spoke again.

“I slipped.”

Ms. Morell looked up at him taking her reading glasses off, giving Stiles a questioning look.

“With Derek, I mean.” He explained.

“You mean you did something with him?”

Stiles nodded.

“I saw him a couple days ago. Told him I was seeing a shrink and that I was willing to try being bros.”

“How did Derek react?”

“He looked relieved. It upset me a bit.”

“Why Stiles?”

“Because I thought our feelings were mutual, I thought he would be just as torn but he wasn’t. I started to think maybe he was right, my dad. Maybe it all really was just in my head.” Stiles confessed as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“It made me feel like an unwanted, perverted Freak. I didn’t like that feeling.”

“Did you express these feelings Stiles?”

“No, I kept them bottled up.”

“That’s a dangerous thing to do.”

“I know.”

“So then what happened?”

“We decided to watch a movie and the first thing that popped in my mind was to joke about watching porn.” He said cringing.

“I’m so stupid.”

“It’s ok Stiles. Please continue, it’s good to get this out. You’ll feel better in the long run.”

“Derek gave me a displease look and I knew I crossed the line. Shit, maybe I really did manipulate him and what I thought we had? Maybe I never realized how much I coaxed him into stuff or how uncomfortable he really was about everything? Maybe I really am the problem? Maybe he and my dad would be better off without me?”

“Stiles come on; you’re not to blame for everything. Don’t kick yourself when you’re already down. You’re not the only one to blame here. Derek touched you too right? Isn’t that what you told me, that both of you wanted this?”

“Yeah, at first, but now I think I’m the only one hanging on.” He said as another tear fell.

“Why Stiles, why are you still holding on to him, holding on to hope?”

“I care about him. I don’t want to lose him again. I fear I might. That’s why I’m holding on. I’m afraid if I let go he might push me away for good and then I won’t have anything with him.”

“I see. So what happened after you made your joke?”

“He told me to drop it and I did. I got settled on the couch and he went to get refreshments and popcorn.”

“Well it sounds like things got better.”

“Then he asked me to turn the lights off. I didn’t hear him, I was so lost in my own thought trying to convince myself I was doing the right thing and that I didn’t want him like I thought I did, that it was just his attention I craved and before I knew it he was leaning into me. He smelt so good, manly, yet sweet. He looked so good. I panicked. I backed up a bit and asked him what he was doing. He didn’t answer, he just stared into my eyes and for a moment it was just the two of us and he smirked.”   
“I heard a click and saw a flicker of the lights being turned off before I knew it grabbed the font of his shirt pulling him into me. He gasped and I pressed my lips to his.”

“He pushed back before I could add my tongue and a confused, frustrated look covered his face. That’s when it dawned on me, he wasn’t trying to kiss me. He was trying to turn the lights off for the movie. I felt so stupid, so embarrassed I misread him.”

***RECAP***

“I’m sorry, I thought. I don’t know what I thought. Stiles said through closed eyes just wanting everything to be a bad dream he could wake up from.

“Stiles, I think you should go home.” Derek voiced.

“Yeah.” The teen agreed, getting up from his spot.

Derek grabbed his wrist, keeping Stiles from bolting.

“Hey, don’t eat yourself up over this. It was an honest mistake. We'll try the bro thing another time. There is no rush.”

“Yeah, sure.”

***END OF RECAP***

“I left and we haven’t talked since that night. I feel so embarrassed and I don’t know what to say or do. I don’t want to blow it with him.”

“I get it Stiles. You’re right to be a bit confused and frustrated with where you stand. I’m sure it’s a very complicated thing to go through. Treating a once lover as a friend takes time. Enjoy your freedom. Spend some one on one time with yourself. Get to know yourself again and let Derek come to you.”

*****

“Me on me time?” What the hell does that even mean?” Stiles voiced to himself, alone in his room.

“Well, I’m alone and sexual frustrated, might as well as stroke one out.”

He locked his bedroom door for safe measures, brought out the Kleenex and lube out on his night stand and put on some music to help clear his thoughts in get in the mood.

Stiles laid in bed and closed his eyes as he let his hand roam freely over his naked body.

He explored every inch, every curve of his body, caressing his soft skin.

He gasped as his hands became some else’s running over his body. A pair of large, manly, skilled hands. Grabbing his cock, stroking it up and down, up and down, gliding his hand back and forth with the slippery lube.

“Oh fuck.” Stiles moaned, feeling his balls start to tighten up on him.

“So close.”

He ran a lubed finger or two over his tight hole, pushing inside, remembering the smell of him, the feel of his body smashed up against his, the taste of him in his mouth.

“Uh, fuck, I’m cumming!” He called out as he fingered his ass quickly, while tugging on his cock with his other hand, as he began squirting cum all over his stomach and chest.

 

*****

“Fuck.” he panted, through closed eyes as his chest raise and fell heavily, as he worked on calming his breathing.

Stiles was almost in a blissful sleep when he heard a Ding noise go off on his cell indicating he had a text message.

He lazily outstretched his hand, searching for it, not wanting to move from his comfortable spot.  
______________________________________________________  
Isaac: Hey, it’s been awhile. You wanna hang out?  
______________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? Will Stiles reply back to Issac and take a chance with him? How will Derek react at the thought of Stiles moving on? Will The sheriff lighten up on Stiles and Will Derek be forced into therapy too??? 
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, writer's block has been a bitch to the point I feel like I lost my mojo with my a03 stories. :( I've never felt so challenged with the writer's block like I have been lately, partly due to depression and partly due to stress in my life. It's been a struggle for real to come up with ideas and even the motivation to write. ugh! I've been spending the majority of my time on Instagram working on my stories on there.
> 
> Sorry for the long ass wait. This chapter isn't perfect, I'm still struggling and it shows. 800 words ugh! I'm trying. Not sure how much longer this story will continue. it might be time to start ending it.
> 
> Thanks again for all the continuous support!  
> ______________________________________________________________________________

“I’m glad you texted me back. I was starting to think I did something wrong.” Isaac joked as he took a sip of his beer.

“Sorry man, I’ve been dealing with a lot of shit with my family lately.” Stiles replied as he played with his straw, stirring it around in his coke rather than drinking.

“Does it have to do with that overly possessive brother of yours?” Isaac asked arching an eyebrow as he spoke.

“Yeah.”

“That is a scary dude. I thought he was going to kick my ass just for standing next to you that day at the lake. Dude’s got some real issues.” Isaac chuckled before taking another swig of beer.

Stiles tensed up feeling uncomfortable.

“I really don’t want to talk about him if you don’t mind.”

“Sorry if I overstepped the boundaries talking bad about your brother. It’s just, that guy rubbed me the wrong way. I’m not surprised he is giving you problems, he seems like a “my way or the highway” type of guy.”

“He is very set in his ways. We are trying to work things out but it’s a slow, frustrating road.”

“I’m sure. Don’t let it get you down man, all brothers fight from time to time. I’m sure you can work it out. Cheer up. We are here to have fun after all.” Isaac said with a smile on his lips, giving Stiles shoulder a nudge.

“Oh, is that why we are here? Sorry, I didn’t get the memo.”  
“Smart ass.” Isaac voiced as Stiles chuckled.

“All in all, it is nice to see you again.” Stiles said with a small smile on his lips.

“Good, here, I’m sure you need a real drink.” Isaac said handing his beer over to him.

“Isaac, I’m underage, I’m not allowed to drink here.”

“Shh, the bartender doesn’t know that. Keep your mouth shut and you’ll be fine.”

Stiles looked around the club, making sure no one was looking before taking a sip from the bottle.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Isaac voiced.

Stiles slid the bottle across the table only to be stopped by Isaac.

“Keep it. I’ll get another one for me.”

“You’re just trying to get me drunk.” Stiles mused.

“Maybe, anything to loosen your tight form up, you look like a damn statue.” 

Stiles chuckled as he brought the alcohol back to his lips.

“Hey, I got news for you, It takes more than one beer to get me lose.”

“Is that an invitation?” Isaac said with a wink.

Stiles chuckled. “Come on, let’s dance.”

Stiles placed his arms around Isaac’s neck as he placed his on the teen’s lower back. They swung their hips back and forth to the beat and kept eye contact. 

They started out with space between there bodies but slowly danced closer and closer together, smiling drunkenly at each other before brushing lips.

Isaac pulled away leaving some space between their mouths.

“Now would be the time to stop me if you don’t want this.” 

Stiles leaned forward and pressed his lips to Isaac’s on the dance floor. Their tongues played, hands tighten, little breaths and moans escaping their mouths as they swap saliva. 

*****

A couple days later...

Stiles took a seat on the end of Derek’s couch, making sure to leave space between them. Derek patted the spot next to him.

“Why are you sitting so far away, I won’t bite.” He said amused.

“Just being respectful.” Stiles replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“Come on Stiles.” Derek voiced, patting the spot once more.

Stiles let out a sigh before scooting a couple inches over on the couch. 

Derek grew annoyed with how far he was sitting and how distant he was being.

“Are you still mad at me or something?”

“No.”

“Then why are you acting different?”

“I’m not.”

“You are. You’re being completely distant. Please stop.”

“I’m just being respectful, isn’t that what you wanted?” Stiles answered.

“I didn’t mean for you to act like I’m a plague or something.” Derek replied, moving closer.

“Come here.” He said putting an arm around Stiles shoulder making his brother tense up a bit as Derek took it one step further pushing Stiles into his side. 

“Derek, what the hell are you doing?”

“Hug me.”

“What?”

“Wrap your arms around me Stiles.”

“Why?”

“I miss it and you’re being ridiculous. We can still touch each other, just not like before.”

“Derek I want to be respectful.”

“You are. Its ok, I want you too. I’m asking you to touch me.”

Stiles froze in his spot not sure what to do.

“Stiles just wrapped your arms around my waist, shut your eyes and relax against my form.”

“Fine, you’re so stubborn.” Stiles spat.

“As are you.” Derek said through close eyes, with a smirk on his lips as he held Stiles tightly against him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some nice comments and some asshole comments which is bullshit but whatever. You have a right to your feelings, its whatever.
> 
> A lot of complaints were on how the story is “incomplete" And I should label it incomplete. (Roll eyes.) I take offense to that comment. I worked my ass off on this story whether people want to believe it or not. I give my all to every story I do, Sorry if that’s not good enough for you. It’s all I can do. Take it or leave it. I will NOT label this story as incomplete, EVER. 
> 
> I was originally going to end this story around 10-15 chaps so to me it’s not really incomplete; I went over my original thoughts for this story. 
> 
> Not to mention, when I hear incomplete I think of stories that are only on chap 3 and the writer abandoned it. So, yeah, I take that as insult. Because I’m not abandoning this story, I simple have nothing else to add. Big difference. 
> 
> Anyways, to please my own mind, I added a bit more to the end of this story so it feels more like an ending or shall I say a possible beginning. 
> 
> FOR THE SUPPORTERS: I appreciate all the support and love I have been given for the story and hope it continues for other stories. Much love! Thanks guys for sticking with this story till the very unexpected end.
> 
> FOR THE HATERS: Y'all can go take a hike, preferably off a mountain. No one is forcing you to read this story, you CHOSE to read it. You have no one to blame but yourself if you don't like it.
> 
> *And I don't want to hear about the whole BETA thing. Yes, I make errors. I have mentioned this MANY times. I'm not getting a beta, so deal with it or go elsewhere.*  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles curled up in a ball off to the side of the bed.

“Night.”

Derek let out a heavy sigh in frustration.

“Night.”

Few minutes went by before Derek moved closer, pressing up against his brother’s sleeping form.

He wrapped an arm around Stiles, whose eye fluttered open momentarily before drifting off again.

Derek breathed onto Stiles neck as he slid his hand down his brother’s curves before slipping his hand into Stiles boxers, grabbing his cock.

Stiles eyes popped open and he gasped.

“Wha…what are you doing? He asked huskily as Derek started to stroke his cock.

“You’re hard.” Derek panted into his neck.

“I wasn’t until you touched me.” Stiles argued, slipping his hand over Derek’s in protest.

“St…stop.”

“Please Stiles. Let me help you out just this once, for Old time sake.”

“Fuck.” Stiles moaned out and moved he hand away as Derek went to work on his hardness while kissing his neck.

Stiles moaned feeling Derek’s hard on press into his lower back.

He wanted to feel it in him, bad.

He pushed back into it causing Derek to groan and squeeze Stiles cock in his hand.

“Fuck Derek, just fuck me already.” Stiles whined.

“Stiles, I…uh this was a bad idea. I’m sorry.” He said pulling his hand away.

“Oh no you don’t, you’re not getting away that easily.” Stiles replied turning around and tugging on Derek’s boxers.

“Stiles don’t.”

“Derek quit being a damn baby. You want to fuck me, don’t you?”

No response.

“Don’t you?!”

“Yes.”

“Then why the argument?”

“Because…”

“Because why?”

“Because I’m scared, okay! Derek shouted and began to sob into his hands.

“Derek.” Stiles said, pulling his hands away from his face to see his older brother’s watery eyes.

“What are you scared of, being with a guy?”

“No, being with you.”

“Me?”

“I never had feelings for a guy like I do for you. Shit, I’ve never even had feelings like this for a girl. It’s already so intense between us. I don’t know how I could take being with you fully. I might combust.”

Stiles laughed.

“I’m serious Stiles. What if we did have sex and we really, really like it. Then what?”

“We do it again and again.” Stiles said with a smirk, rubbing his hard on into Derek’s lower body getting a small whimper.

“Stiles, what about Dad?”

Stiles halted his hips movements letting out a heavy sigh, taking a spot next to Derek.

“I get it. If you want to forget this happened and go back to pretend to please our father, I get it.”

“I don’t want to. I want to want to but I really don’t want to. Is that bad?”

“Hell no, I don’t want to either.” Stiles said happily leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss.

Which Derek eagerly responded to grabbing the back of Stiles head and pulling him closer till their bodies were mashed up together with Stiles lying on top.

Derek moved his hands down the slope of Stiles back, reaching down and giving his clothes ass a squeeze.

“Fuck me.” Stiles moaned out as their lips parted.

Derek groaned and gave his clothed cock a few tugs.

“Lube?” Stiles asked

“In the first drawer of the nightstand.” Derek said as his brother stretched out with his arm to get some out.

“On your back. I want to see your face while I fuck you.” Derek demanded, pushing Stiles off his waist and onto the mattress.

“Oh shit, hurry before I cum on my own.” Stiles voiced as he worked on removing the clothing barrier between them.

“Stiles.” Derek moaned, nibbling on his neck.

“Mmm, yeah.” Stiles replied with his closed enjoying the feeling.

“Stiles!”

“Wha-what is it?!” Stiles said on high alert, reopening his eyes and sitting up on the bed.

His eyes widened when he was met with his father’s.

“Dad, what the hell, don’t you knock?!” Stiles said in panic making a reach for the blankets to cover himself, only to pause midway finding he was fully dressed.

He glanced over to the side of the bed to find Derek nowhere.

“Sorry to disturb your slumber son but it’s time to wake up, he is almost here.”

“Dad, where is Derek?” Stiles asked alarmed.

John let out a frustrated sigh.

“Very funny Stiles, now get your butt up, I expect you down stairs in five minutes.”

“Honk, honk!”

Both Stiles and the sheriff turned their attention to the bedroom window to see a car pull into the drive way.

“He’s here. Now hurry up and get ready. I know he is not your favorite person but I want you to at least be respect and greet him at the door.” John said exiting his son’s bedroom, leaving a perplexed Stiles in his spot.

*****

“It couldn’t have been a dream, could it?” Stiles thought as he looked back out his window as a car door was opened.

He watched amazed as his father came over to the car with a big grin on his face as a tall, muscular, beard wearing Derek exited the car.

“No fucking way!” 

His heart was beating out of his chest, his hands were shaking, his eyes wide in amazement. He rush to his closet grabbing the first shirt and pair of pants he could get his hands on and practically hobbled down the stairs, changing as he went. He finished and reached the bottom of the stair to greet his brother just as the front door creaked open. 

He was panting a bit and his forehead was sweating from his fast actions but he didn’t care, he just wanted to see him again. He wanted to see his Derek.

“The house looks great dad, almost forgot how much I missed this place.” Derek said looking around the room, his eyes stopped when they landed on the teen.

Stiles felt his heart stop as well.

“Umm, hey Stiles. How are you?” Derek said feeling a bit awkward.

Stiles let out a gasp of air at the sound of his name coming from his brother’s lips. He couldn’t help himself, the dream had felt so real, it had been so long, he had to be closer to him, had to touch him again.

Stiles walked straight up to Derek and without saying a word wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting that.” Derek said with a chuckle, and hugged him back as John came into the house with his older son’s bags and an amused look on his face at the sight before him.

“I missed you.” Stiles mumbled into Derek clothed chest.

“I missed you to buddy.” Derek replied, with a warm smile on his face.


	22. Outtake 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I bet you thought you saw the last from this story but you were wrong. I have quite a few outtakes/alternative scenes to this story I decided to add.
> 
> Just be aware that the outtakes are not as polished as the regular chapters. Some parts are short in detail.
> 
> Now, they are on the shorter side as well.
> 
> There are about 4 to 5 outtakes total. ( The rest are on my fanfiction.net site. if you want to see them send me a Dm and i'll give you my channel. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This outtake is from chapter 16 of the story when Stiles goes over to Derek's place to watch a movie after his therapy session.
> 
> In this version they end up fucking. 
> 
> GASP!
> 
> Hehe.
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________

“The lights?”

“What, did you say something?” Stiles said turning to Derek.

“I asked if you could… oh, forget get. I’ll do it.”

Stiles watched confused as Derek leaned into him.

“What are you doing?” He asked surprised and excited at the same time.

Derek smirked amused leaning over Stiles lap reaching over turning the lamp off.

“Oh.” Stiles said as Derek moved back, grabbing the popcorn.

“Want some?” Derek asked handing the bowl over.

“Yeah, thanks.”

The two watched and were drawn into the movie. They watched a couple other movies two. One movie became three.

Before Stiles knew it, it was one in the morning.

“Holy crap.”

“What?” Derek asked concerned.

“It’s one in the morning.”

“Really?” Wow, you’re right. Well, this movie is almost over. We can finish this one up and then I can drop you off if you like.”

 

“Uh, sure. Sounds like a plan.” Stiles said with a smile.

*****

Before he knew it, Stiles was passed out cold on top of Derek on the couch.

“Stiles, Stiles.” Derek whispered, as he brushed Stiles hair.

“Hmm.”

“Stiles, are you ready to head home?”

“No, I’m comfortable.” He muffled against Derek’s clothed chest.

Derek smiled, rubbing his back fondly.

“Did you want to stay the night?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, you can stay in the spare room.”

“No, I don’t want to move, I’m comfortable.”

“Stiles, you have to move. I can’t sleep like this.”

Stiles brought his head up sleepily, looking at his brother shocked to find he was lying on top of him.

“Oh crap, why didn’t you wake me up sooner? Sorry man.” He said getting up off the couch.

“I don’t know. I liked your warmth I guess.” Derek voiced, blushing slightly.

“Really?”

“I’ll uh, show you to your room.”

“Cool.”

“Here it is.”

Nice, where is yours?”

“Stiles.”

“I’m just curious. It’s good to know In case of emergency.”

I’m right next door.”

“Oh okay, well night.”

“Night.”

*****

Stiles tossed and turned back and forth on the bed for a good ten minutes before he got fed up and knocked on Derek’s door.

“Yeah?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Me either.”

“Can I join you, nothing sexual, I swear.”

“Come on.” Derek said with a sigh, lifting the covers for Stiles to join.

Stiles smiled in relief and came over getting into the bed.

“Can we umm, cuddle? Do brothers do that?” Stiles asked uncertain.

“I guess so.”

Stiles laid his head on Derek’s warm chest and wrapped his arms around him.

“Is this ok?”

“Yeah, you’re nice and warm.”

“So are you. Night Der.”

“Night Stiles.”

“Derek?”

“Hmmm.”

“You’re hard.”

“Ignore it, just morning wood.”

“I want to touch it.”

“Stiles.”

“I know but I can’t help it. I just have this stupid urge with you.”

“I know the feeling.”

“What do you mean?”

“As much as you want to touch me, I want you to.”

“Really?” He said sliding his hand down Derek’s chest.

Derek grabbed Stiles hand stopping him.

“We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You know why.”

“Come on Derek. Just one more time. Dad doesn’t have to know.”

“What am I doing?” Derek said with a sigh releasing Stiles hand.

Stiles slide his hand down and into Derek’s boxers earning him a moan as he came into contact with his brother’s hard cock.

“Shit, you’re wet. You want my hand or my mouth?”

“Fuck, your mouth.”

Stiles chuckled as he slid down Derek’s body.

“Your wish is my command.”

Derek watched as Stiles licked the tip of his leaking cock. He gasped and rolled his eyes into the back of his head.

“Oh fuck Stiles.”

Stiles smirked as he took his brother’s cock in his mouth and began to suck. Up and down, up and down.

“Oh god. Uh, yeah. Don’t stop, just like that.” Derek moaned bringing his happy hips up to Stiles lips fucking his mouth good.

Stiles suddenly removed his wet mouth.

“Why did you stop?” Derek asked looking down at him in stress.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Fuck. Bend over for me.” Derek ordered.

Stiles did so eagerly, as Derek licked a finger or two before inserting them into his brother’s tight ass.

“Derek fuck me.”

Derek withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock.  
Stiles gasped and gripped the bed sheets.

“Shh, don’t wake up my roommate.” Derek warned.

“Uh, I can’t help it. It feels too fucking good.”

“I know baby. I know.” Derek coaxed.

“Uh!”

Derek began fucking Stiles against the bed, covering his mouth to keep him quiet as the bed squeaked and shook under their movements.


End file.
